An Unbreakable Bond
by musagirl15
Summary: AU and no powers, except for Remy's eyes, Magneto and Mystique powers. This is set back to the late 1800s and Rogue, Remy and Belladonna all have their own royal families. Rogue is to be married to Remy when she's 18, but something happens. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**AU and no powers, except Remy has his eyes and Magneto and Mystique have their powers. This is set back to the late 1800s and Rogue, Remy and Belladonna all have their own royal families. Rogue is to be married to Remy when she's 18, but something happens one night and Rogue is gone forever. Or is she? Title by purpleNova823.**

In a place far away lays three kingdoms, all a great distance from each other. The first is a kingdom of intelligent and cunning people, most have compare them to thieves. The second is a deadly kingdom, their brutality and heartlessness is feared by all and so they are compared to assassins. The third and last kingdom was nothing like the other two, or at least that's what everyone thinks. The people of this kingdom are kind, loving people, but they are also strong and cunning. In a way they are a combination of the first two kingdoms.

The royal family of 'Thieves' is King Jean Luc and Queen Laurana LeBeau. They have two sons, Prince Henri and the youngest Prince Remy. But their family doesn't stop there, there is also Jean Luc's nephews Etienne, Theoden their father Marc and Jean Luc's sister Mattie. For how they act and what's known about them, everyone's quite taken with them. Well the 'Assassins' don't like them, but they wouldn't risk a war with the 'Thieves' since they are soo close with D'ancanto and his people. The 'Assassins' would be out numbered, so they don't even bother.

Their kingdom is located in France not far from the English Channel and only a few hours from **Le-De-France.** The castle is surrounded by trees and traps, so no unexpected visitors will appear.

The royal family of 'Assassins' are King Marius Boudreaux, his son Prince Julian and his youngest child, Princess Belladonna. Marius' wife died while giving birth to Belladonna, so he has had midwives take care of her and Julian. Maricus and his people are dangerous, they kill who ever they want without mercy.

Their castle is in the middle of the Dark Forest, near **Le Mans**. The 'Thieves' and them are quite close so their rivalry has been going on for a long time.

Then the royal family of D'ancanto is King Owen, his wife Priscilla and their daughter Princess Anna Marie. Owen is a pacifist, as are some of his people. But the some that will fight for him are fierce, like his big brother and captain of the knights, Logan. Logan's wife Lady Ororo is an old friend of Owen and also Priscilla. Logan and Ororo have three children: Laura, Scott and Alex. They took Scott and Alex in after the two's parents were killed in a raid in another kingdom, supposedly caused by the 'Assassins'.

Unlike the other two kingdoms, they live across the English Channel in **London**, which is located in the United Kingdom. Their castle rests atop a enormous cliff over looking the English Channel.

Plans between The LeBeau's and the D'ancanto's have been going on for sometime. Trying to find a way to combine the two royal families.

**Le-De-France**- Paris

**Le Mans**- A place in France near Paris


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of the salty sea has always been new to the young Princess of London, even though she was practically raised on the sea. The winds blow against the large sails of the enormous D'ancanto ship. All eighty-five of King Owen's men and his family are on board, crossing the English Channel to France. Yesterday young Anna Marie was told by her parents that they were going to visit some old friends of theirs, so like a good little girl she smiled and nodded her head. Her parents haven't told her much of this family, except they have a son near her age. Yes, that's exactly what a seven year old girl would want to be around. A boy.

"Anna Marie!" Called a soft voice from the Captain's quarters. Anna ran to her mother's sweet voice and when she got there her mother was looking around for her.

"'Ello momma, waht's ya need?" smiled the petite little girl staring at her mother lovingly. Queen Priscilla has always been a sight to behold, never having to wear make-up with her natural beauty. Her silky blonde hair resting on her shoulders and her soft crystal blue eyes. For a women she's quite tall, but not as tall as her husband and her light tanned skin, so soft. Priscilla has always loved fashion, so it's no surprised she wears the latest dresses. The one she has on now is a light blue with white, that she made herself. It goes to her feet and has a big skirt. The top shows off little of her bosom, but enough to make her husband lustful. The sleeves go to her elbows and are tied with light blue ribbons as are the strings on her chest.

"Dere ya are meh _cher_, ya papa wahnts ta see ya." Answered Priscilla sweetly as she smiled down at her beautiful daughter, holding out her hand. Anna looks more like her father with his dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and love of adventure. But she has her mother's stubbornness, kind heart, pouty lips and love of fashion with her pink and white dress. Anna's dress goes to a little bit off the ground so she doesn't ruin it, her sleeves are just like her mother's except instead of blue they're pink. She has a pink bow on her chest with a small yellow lion on the left side and her long curly brown hair brushing past her shoulders.

"D'accord momma." giggled Anna as she grabbed her momma's hand and walked into her father and mother's quarters. The room was made of oak, just like the rest of the ship and there's red carpets from Egypt everywhere. A large desk with maps and papers on the other side of the room with a large wooden chair and bookcases on either side. Straight in front of her is a big door that leads to her parent's room, next to that door is another one and it's the wash room.

The door to the wash room opened and a tall muscular men stepped out, drying his hands on a white cloth. His long brown hair, that goes past his shoulders in pony tail and his dark green eyes staring at his beautiful wife and daughter. His cloths are a long sleeve white shirt that ties near his neck, tight brown pants with white socks and black shoes. His skin is darker than his wife's from working in the sun and sailing soo much. His shirt showing off his muscles, while his pants show off his tight buttocks.

"_Bonjour petite_." smiled Owen huskily as he picked her up and kissed her on her cheek as she giggled.

"Papa, put meh down." ordered the giggling seven year old. Her father did as he was told and set her down. "Now waht do ya need?" she asked looking up at her father

"Ah don' need anytihng _bébé_, Ah jus' wahnt t' tell y' dere aren' dat many _filles_ at de castle in Le-De-France, dey mostly _garçons_." Owen watched his daughter's face change from upset to calm in just a few short seconds.

"_D'accord _papa, Ah promise Ah'll be_ bon_." nodded the little girl "How much longer?" she questioned "And may Ah go back_ et_ play?" Anna waited for her parent's answer before moving

"In an _heure _or so _petite et oui_, y' can go _et _play_."_ Anna smiled as she bowed to her parents and went back outside to watch the water.

"_Chéri,_ do you tihnk we are doin' de right tihng? Ah mean, don' y' tihnk we should let 'er decide?" asked Priscilla sadly as she stared at the door her little girl left out of. Owen embraced his wife as he tried to explain to her.

"_Oui_, Ah don' wahnt t' do dis. But _chéri, _Ah would rather do dis dan 'ave a Boudreaux get 'er." Owen turned his head away from his wife, it pained him to marry his daughter off like this. But Anna would be treated better being married to a LeBeau, than a Boudreaux.

"Do we know who she will wed?" asked the Queen sadly "Do we 'ave t' leave 'er dere?"

"_Non et non_. Anna will wed who ever she gets along wit' et as soon as dat is figured out she will come back home wit' us until she is _dix-huit_ years old. Don' worry moi _chéri_, Ah 'ave known Jean Luc since we be _garçons_. He be a _bon homme _et so be his_ fils_." After saying that Priscilla felt better about her daughter's future. Owen kissed his wife on her head and let her go.

"Ah better go et help get tihngs ready, we should hit shore soon." With that being said he left their quarters.

In Le-De-France a similar conversation is going on. King Jean Luc LeBeau of Le-De-France is discussing with his family about their visitors, who will arrive in four hours from the English Channel.His wife Laurana, his sister Mattie and his brother-in-law are all in his office. The walls blue, the carpet dark blue and bookcases all over the room. A big oak desk and chairs on the opposite side of the door leaving the office. In the chairs are the main LeBeau family.

"Well I say dat it be a _bon_ idea, if we _et_ de D'ancantos combine dose stupidBoudreaux won' bother t' mess wit' us." smirked Marc as he brushed his dark brown hair out of his tanned face and stuffed his hands in his black pants' pockets. His shirt is dark blue with long sleeves and he is wearing black boots. He looked over his family with his dark chocolate brown eyes as he thought about fighting the 'Assassins'.

"I must agree _cher_, Marc is right. Even if it is hard t' believe." giggled Queen Laurana softly as did everyone else, even Marc. "But who is goin' t' marry _la petite fille_?" That question has been bother her. Laurana brushed her curly light brown hair off her shoulder and frowned her brows as she looked her husband with her light green eyes. Her dress made of pure red silk with a little bit of white, it goes to her feet and the sleeves go to her elbows. The front of her dress shows her soft top part of her bosoms and is tied together by black leather strings.

"Who ever she gets along wit', won' wahnt 'er t' marry someone she didn' like." answered the King running his tanned hand through his thick tousled hair, as he closed his brown eyes. His muscles shown through his red long sleeve shirt and so are his muscles on his legs from under the material of his black pants, on his feet are black leather boots.

"Well I say 'er _et_ Remy will be together." chimed Mattie all knowingly. Her family turned to her and smiled. Her brown hair up in a bun and her hands crossed over her chest. Her yellow dress and white dress goes to her feet and her sleeves stop above her elbows. Her skin tan like her little brother's and is strong enough to take down an army by herself.

"_Et_ how do y' know dis _soeur_?" asked Jean Luc interested as he turned his full attention on his big sister.

"I've heard _la petite fille_ is sweet, adventurous, brave and très beau. Dey say she will make a _bon_ Queen wehn she grows up _et _she won' be afraid of Remy's eyes cause she's so brave."answered Mattie as she smirked

"But wut if she is afraid?" sighed Laurana concern for her baby's feelings

"Cher, _la fille _was surrounded by wolves four months ago wehn 'er _père_ found 'er in de forest _et_ I was told she wasn't scared, didn' even shed a tear. Told 'em she just wahnted to play wit' de pups." laughed Mattie as she remembered the story the vegetable shipper told her.

"Mattie, y' know dere's a difference between wolves et moi fils. Dey use t' call him _Le Diable Blanc_." sighed the King sadly as he remember Remy coming home crying from the town.

"We'll see den, but I stand wit' wut I said." shrugged Mattie

**So how was the first chapter? Basically they all talk like they would now a days, but they're royal and this is in the late 1800s. I hope I gave enough detail on the cloths and stuff.** **Oh and I might not mention this, Anna's parents are French. Mom is from France and Dad is half French. I'm just not good with full French so they're just gonna talk Cajun.**

**heure**- hour

**dix-huit**- eighteen


	3. Chapter 2

After reaching the shore of France, Owen had his men unpack their luggage and they set off for Le-De-France. It took them a little over four hours to arrive at the castle, the sun was still in the sky and they were starved. One of the servants of the LeBeaus took Owen and his family to Jean Luc and his family, who were in the living quarters. While other servants took the D'ancantos bags to their rooms.

"'ere are y' guest yer sir." bowed the maid with short red hair wearing a long white cotton dress. The room is spacious, the walls are a deep red with wooden trim and the carpet is like the night's sky. On one side of the room was a fireplace and some bookcases. On the one opposite has a big couch, two little ones and three cousin chairs. The two other walls have bookcases or portraits of past relatives.

"_Merci_." nodded Jean Luc as he stood and held out his hand at his old friend.

"_Bonjour_ Jean Luc, its been along tihme. _Non_?" laughed Owen as he shook Jean Luc's hand

"_Oui_, it has." he nodded in agreement

"Oh, Ah almos' forgot. Dis _petit ange _is moi daughter Anna Marie." smiled Owen proudly as Anna bowed. With that Laurana, Mattie and Marc stood and walked over to meet the little Princess.

"_Bonjour_ King LeBeau." she smiled as she raised from her bow

"_Et bonjour _t' y' too Princess Anna Marie. Dis is moi très beau wife, moi _soeur_ Mattie _et_ moi _beau-frère_." smiled Jean Luc as he bowed to her

"_Bonjour_." she smiled at the other LeBeau memebers

"Ah'd like y' t' meet moi _fils_ Princess." Jean Luc turned his head and motioned the two boys sitting at the back of the room, watching everyone. The boy sitting to the right got up and walked to his father. His brown hair just like his father's and so are his brown eyes. The boy has his blue jacket buttoned up, covering up his white shirt underneath and his hands in his darker blue pants. His black boots a little dirty, probably from playing outside.

"_Bonjour_ Princess Anna Marie, Ah be Prince Henri." bowed the young men polity. He looked to be about fourteen years old and the second boy refused to come and welcome her. Laurana sighed and looked apologetically at their guest.

"Ah'm_ très désolé, _moifi" But before she could finish Anna walked over to the second boy and stood in front of him.

"_Bonjour_." she smiled and bowed to him, but he just turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Ya suppose ta say _Bonjour _back when someone says taht ta ya." frowned Anna as she leaned to her right to try and see his eyes, but he refused to open them. So she stood up right and looked at him or at least what she could. The boy was very cute, his short tousled brown hair shading his eyes and his tanned fist stuffed in his blue pants. His shirt was a light red and his coat is real long, it goes to his feet. On his feet are knee length black boots and he looks to be around twelve years old.

"_Bonjour_." he answered reluctantly, still not looking at her. Anna looked to her parents and the LeBeau's in confusion and hurt.

"Come on Anna, lets go _et_ eat." smiled her father as he held out his hand for her.

"Non. Ah'm tired papa, may Ah go ta sleep?" she asked sweetly, trying to hide her hurt.

"_Oui petite_, go rihgt ahead." he nodded to her. Jean Luc turned around and saw the servant from before.

"Daniella, tahke la _petit _Princess t' 'er quarters." Anna went off with the same red haired women up the stairs. Then he turned back to his guest and his family.

"Lets eat." Everyone walked out of the living quarters, except Remy. They went through a small hallway painted white and through another wooden door. The walls are light blue and the carpet is a darker blue. In the middle of the room is a large red oak table, with four sits on both sides.

"Sit any where y' wahnt." smiled Jean Luc as he and everyone sat down. Him at the head of the table, with Laurana on his left and Henri on his right. Mattie next to Henri and Marc next to Laurana. Owen is next to Marc and Priscilla is by Mattie. On the table sits a large turkey and a lot of other foods.

"Once again Ah'm _désolé_ 'bout moi fils behavior, he doesn' like his eyes. De town people don' like his eyes either, dey are quite hurtful t' him. So now he...likes t' be away from people who are no' related t' us, y' see?" sighed Jean Luc as he looked at Owen.

"_Oui et _don' worry 'bout it old _ami_. Anna will no' be upset too much longer, she just be hurt rihgt now is all." nodded Owen as him and everyone started eating.

That night Anna's stomach started to growled, so she snuck out of bed and tiptoed through the hallways. For a second she thought she was lost, until she saw a pair of glowing red orbs floating towards her. Most people would be scared, but she for some reason loved them. She walked towards them, as if she was hypnotized and the orbs stopped. Anna reached for them and came in contact with something soft and smelled of spices.

Suddenly the moon came into view and gave light to the darkened room. Anna saw before her what that red orbs were or more importantly who they belonged to. There before her is the boy who refused to look at her. They stood there for what seem like forever, just staring at each other. Not knowing what to say or do, until finally he broke the silence.

"Aren' y' goin' t' run?" he asked madly "Or call moi _Le Diable Blanc_?" Anna was hurt by his words, why would she say those mean things?

"Why would Ah?" she questioned as she looked at him or more specifically his eyes. She could get lost in them and not care.

"Because of moi eyes." he answered shyly as he looked away.

"_J'aime vos yeux_." He looked at her and she was smiling at him, there was no hint of fear on her face as stood there in front of him.

"_Pourquoi_?" he couldn't help it, this was the first person outside his family who actually liked his eyes.

"Because dey be _beau_." she answered simply and what surprised her was he smiled.

"_Merci_ Princess Anna Marie, Prince Remy Etienne LeBeau at yer service." he smiled as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

**beau-frère**- brother-in-law

**J'aime vos yeux- **I love your eyes


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning was glorious, the sun was just now rising and the birds are singing. Anna and Remy stayed up most of the night talking about what they like to play, their favorite foods and everything else they could think of. Anna was still in her yellow cotton night gown and Remy was still wearing his baggy black night pants and blue shirt, both children bare foot as they sit on the steps just outside the castle.

The sky was soo captivating, from turning a dark blue, to a lighter blue, to a purplish pink, to orange and then finally the sun was in the sky. Remy looked down at Anna and noticed she was cuddled to his side with her head on his chest looking out to the ocean, his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly Anna felt like she was being watched, so she looked up and Remy was smiling down at her.

"Waht?" she giggled as she sat up and look at him confusedly. He just shrugged at her question and looked back to the ocean. Anna rolled her eyes and decided against pushing him to answer her, it wasn't a big deal. Also because she found out last night, Remy is just as stubborn as her and so unless he wanted to tell, she wouldn't find out. Besides it felt nice when he was smiling at her and being in his arms, she felt somewhat safe. So she too shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the ocean.

Unknown to the young couple, they were being watched from one of the windows of the castle. Mattie was smiling triumphantly as her young nephew and the_ petite_ Princess got along amazingly. She could already hear wedding bells for them and the joining of the LeBeaus and D'ancantos. With the best part being they love each other and not just because they have to.

"Ah should 'ave betted moi _petit frère _'bout dem gettin' together." she laughed as she walked away from the cute scene outside. "Maybe Ah should bet him wehn dey will marry?" Mattie giggled all the way to Jean Luc and Laurana's room.

After Mattie told her brother and Laurana about what she saw, they went to talk to Owen and his wife. All of them are seated in Jean Luc's office discussing the issue.

"So waht yer sayin' is while we were sleepin', our child some how started to get along?" asked Priscilla skeptically as she looked at Mattie, who smiled and nodded. Priscilla is wearing a dress similar to what she wore the day before, but instead of blue her dress is light green. "Tihnk taht's _bon_, gawd knows Anna needs to 'ave at leas' one _ami_ taht's a _garçon_. Ya rememah taht tihme _cher_, wehn a _petite garçon_ came ta de castle _et_ he wahnted ta play wit' 'er. She told him she doesn' play wit' stinky _garçons_. _Et_ de _garçon _was de _fils_ of King Nuada of Ireland. Ah had ta explain dat petite _filles _don' like _garçons _at dis age." she sighed "But Ah guess yer _fils_ is quite de charmer, wehn he talks?" Laurana giggled at Priscilla's comment and nodded.

"_Oui_, he is. Ah'm sure everyone in de town would love him, if it wasn' fohre his _yeux." _Sighed Laurana sadly. Laurana's dress is yellow instead of red. Priscilla noted how Laurana said eyes and decided she wanted to know what was so wrong with her son's eyes.

"Waht is wrong wit' his _yeux_?" she asked sheepishly. Laurana, Jean Luc and Marc looked away. So Mattie decided she'd tell 'em.

"Remy's _yeuxs_ are quite unusual, dey no' blue, green, brown or even a combination of any of dem. His _yeuxs_ are...red on black." She whispered the last sentence, but Owen and Priscilla heard. Her dress is blue instead of yellow.

"How did dat happen?" asked Owen looking at his old friend

"He was born dat way, he's fihne all except his _yeux_s. But we still _l'aimer_ no matter waht." he answered sadly.

"Taht's _d'accord ami_, ya can' do anytihng if he be born lihke taht. Besides, Ah'm sure moi _fille don' _mihnd. Knowin' 'er she probably in _amour _wit' 'em." laughed Owen affectionately at his friend

"Yer_ fille_ is brave." commented Marc. Owen shook his head in disagreement.

"Non, she jus' has a lo' of heart. She loves life." smiled Owen

"So, are we agreed? Anna and Remy will marry when Anna turns eighteen?" asked Jean Luc as he put a long sheet of paper on his desk.

"_Oui._" nodded Owen as he sat up and took the feather, dipped it in ink and signed his name. Then Jean Luc did the same.

"_Bon. _Now our _familles _are _l'un." _smiled Jean Luc as he put the document in a golden chest and locked it, then he put behind the portrait of himself. Suddenly the door to the office flew opened.

"La mère! Le père!" yelled Henri as he ran in, his face pale and his hands balled up into fist.

"Waht is it Henri?" asked Jean Luc concern as he looked at his son.

"Dey took Anna and Remy is hurt!" he yelled as he ran back out of the room.

"WAHT!" yelled the adults as they followed Henri. When they could outside they saw the servants and surrounding something on the ground. They ran to see what and when they got there, they saw Remy on the ground bleeding and holding his waist.

"Remy, waht happened?" cried Laurana as she ran to her baby. She placed his head on her lap.

"We were out 'ere talkin', den..a bunch of _hommes_ showed up. Ah tired to protect, Ah really did. But dere were too many _mère_, l'un second she was beside moi _et_ de next she was gone." Remy closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling, he failed to protect her and now she could be dead.

"Ah am donc désolé, Ah promise we'll fihned 'er." frowned Jean Luc sadly as he looked at his old friends. Owen's dark green eyes glazed over by losing his only daughter and Priscilla weeped on her husband's shoulder as he held her close.

"Ya, lets find 'er." growled Owen as he let his wife go.

"'ere y' go père and King Owen." Owen turned to Henri, who handed him his sword. After he took it Henri gave the other sword to his father.

"Let's go Owen." Owen nodded and the two went to the stable and got two horses so they could look for Anna.

**l'aimer- **love him

**l'un- **one

**donc désolé**- so sorry

**Oh and I might not always mention what the guys are wearing all the time. But I will after a while, because it takes too long and basically their cloths are the same. The women, I'll probably keep the same design or I'll change. But after I tell you what their dress looks like, I'll just be changing the color for a while. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I forgot to tell you the ages. Marius-46, Logan-44, Mattie-43, Ororo-42, Marc-41, Owen and Jean Luc- 40, Henri and Julian**-**25, Remy-24, Belladonna-23, Theodon-21, Etienne-20, Scott-19, Anna-18, Laura and Alex- 17**

After going on the search for his daughter, King Owen and Queen Priscilla decided to stay in Le-De-France in hopes of finding her. So Owen left his older brother Logan in charge of his kingdom. But after countless searches for her daughter, Queen Priscilla became quite ill. She stopped eating and leaving the castle, she cried night and day for her baby girl. Soon later she died in her sleep and Owen was beside himself with grief. It had been nearly a year since Anna was taken and still there were no clues to who took her.

The Boudreauxs swear they had nothing to do with Anna's taking. So he finally admitted defeat and left Le-De-France, once he made it back to London he announced that his beautiful wife Queen Priscilla and daughter Princess Anna Marie are dead. The whole kingdom was depressed, their sweet Queen died, because she missed her daughter and their loving little Princess dead.

As the years passed King Owen became a shell of his former self, he grew tired of taking care of his kingdom and gave his brother the crown. He no longer wanted it, its only purpose was to show him how much he missed his wife and daughter. So as life in England changed, so did life in France. Within five years of Priscilla's death, Queen Laurana died of a fever. The whole kingdom was in a state of shock, Laurana had been in perfect health.

So now, eleven years later things have changed or more importantly people have changed. Jean Luc's once brown hair now has some gray as does Mattie's. Henri's brown hair has grown and so has he, he and his father are both six feet tall. His body now fully evolved and muscular, he looks very handsome. At least that's what his childhood sweet heart says, he and her got married five years ago. Mercy is a beautiful and caring women, she has long auburn hair that goes to her shoulders with a heart shaped face. She is about 5' 7 with cerulean eyes and she is twenty-four years old.

As Henri grew up, so did his little brother Remy. Just like Henri, Remy's hair is long. But unlike Henri, Remy is 6' 1 and a bit bigger than Hanri. Every women all over France has begged him to marry them, but he just turns them away. He finds no interest in marriage, he hasn't for along time and so everyone in the kingdom have given up on another LeBeau wedding.

Even his _Tante_ Mattie gave up on him. Mattie believes that even though Remy only knew Anna for a day, he still fell in love with the young princess and it broke his heart that she was taken. Then with the death of his mother not long later, it must have crushed his heart.

But as the sun rose from its slumber, so was the guest of the night. Pushing her long red her hair out of her eyes as she turned and looked at her handsome lover, Prince Remy. Last night was amazing and she wanted to do last night's events again, before the whole castle woke up. But as she was laying her hand on his chest, his eyes opened.

"Morning Remy, want another go?" smirked the red head and she looked at him lustfully with her light green eyes

"_Non_, Remy t'ink it be tihme fore y' t' go Jean." Her jaw fell and her eyes widened "Now petite." he ordered as got out of his king size bed with red silk sheets and walked to his washroom. Jean did as she was told and got dressed in a hurry, once she was dressed in her cloths from the night before she snuck out. After taking a shower and getting rid of Jean's perfume, Remy emerged and looked around his dark room.

The walls painted black and only one big window across from his bed. The only portrait on the wall was of a little girl with long curly brown eyes and beautiful green eyes, wearing a dark green dress that matched her eyes. Her name, Princess Anna Marie D'ancanto. Her father gave Remy the portrait of his daughter because it broke his heart when ever he looked at it.

Dressed with only a small white towel around his waist he walked to his bureau and took out a pair of black riding pants and a silk blood red canvas shirt. Then he grabbed his black leather boots beside him, after he put them on he look into the mirror on bureau and ran his hand threw his thick brown tousled hair. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in Henri." sighed the young Prince annoyed at the reason why his brother was bothering him so early. The door opened and Henri walked in wearing his dark blue night pants and shirt, with his brown hair sticking up all over the place.

"Remy, Ah t'ought Ah told y' t' stop brin' home _femmes_? Merci's pregnant and Ah don' need 'er yellin' at moi more dan she already is." He pleaded as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"_Désolé _Henri, Remy was drinkin' last night. He remembered waht today was _et _now he wahnts to go fore a ride." Without another word Remy left his room with his brother in it and went to the stables. He walked into a huge red building and walked to the back of it. He opened the door and a big black horse came out. Every part of this horse was black, his hair, its eyes and its hooves. Well except for part of its hair on its head, it was white.

"Come on Demon, lets go fore a ride." Remy saddled Demon up and they rode into the forest. The wind brushing their hair as they rode, as if they were flying. After awhile Demon needed to get some water, so they stopped by the lake near by. As Demon drink from the Lake Remy sat near by watching the clouds of the morning sky.

Then out of nowhere a twig snapped and Remy jumped to his feet. He looked around and made sure he wasn't surrounded, he wasn't so he calmed. He put his fist down, but than a women collapsed not far from him.

Her cloths are torn and dirty, her long messy brown hair goes to her waist. On her arms are cuts and dried blood. He went to her and rolled her on her back, at once he noticed the white clump of hair above her forehead. She didn't look old enough to have white hair, because her skin looks flawless besides from the little cuts on it. Then her lips; full, pouty and very kissable. Her dress goes to her knees, showing her ivory skin and bare feet. The cut of the dress low enough to where he can see the top of her bosoms.

"'ello _cher_." The mere should of that voice sent shivers down Remy's spine. He looked up and there stood Princess Belladonna Boudreaux, in all her glory; thin, long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Some say she's beautiful, but no man will stay with her; not unless they have a death wish. Her big brother Julian will kill any guy that gets near her. Her tight dark blue corset and pants hugging her body and her black boots laced to her knees. Two daggers resting on her hips and one hidden in her left boot.

"Waht y' doin' 'ere Belladonna? Yer castle be on de other side of de forest, dis is LeBeau territory." he growled

"Don' worry _cher_, Ah'm jus' 'ere fore 'er." she smirked in her sweet icy voice as she pointed to the girl in Remy's arms.

"_Pourquoi_?" What could a fragile women do to make Belladonna went her?

"_Non_ reason." she shrugged, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Den Remy t'ink he tahke 'er back wit' him, is dat all rihgt?" He eyed her to see if she would object or try and stop him. But again she shrugged and then she left. This was confusing for Remy, Bella would never walk away from something she wanted. So why stop now?

He sighed and decided he'll be on guard just in case. Remy walked to his horse and gently laid the women over his right shoulder as he got on his horse. Once on, he put her in his arms and placed her on his lap as they rode back to his castle.

**It might be awhile before I up date again, I have a lot of test this week. So you can expect an update on Saturday.** **Hope everyone liked this chapter, sorry if I had Remy mean to Jean.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well since I didn't have that much homework and skipped the rest of school after my 4 hour test. I had time to write this chapter, yay me.**

As Belladonna walked away from the lake, she started to clench her fist til they were as white as the clouds. If Remy hadn't have got in her way, she could have grabbed the girl and taken her back. She still could get the unconscious brat, but then Remy will be all noble and protect her. She might as well wait and then take her, no sense trying to take her and getting caught by a LeBeau. Just as Belladonna was reaching her castle a cloaked figure appeared before her.

"Where is she?" asked the figure harshly

"Wit' de LeBeaus." answered Bella truthfully for once. But even if it was the truth the figure didn't like it. It jumped at Bella, but Bella jumped away within a second of being tackled. The figure got up and its hood fall, revealing a blue skinned women with blood red hair. Her glowing yellow eyes glaring at Belladonna as her cloak covered up the rest of her.

"Why did you let them take her?" growled the blue skinned women angrily as she stepped towards Bella.

"Lets get _l'un _t'ing straight, Ah didn' **let **dem take 'er. Ah figured Ah tahke 'er wehn dey least expect it." Belladonna held her hands near her waist just in case the women decided she didn't need her anymore.

"Fine, but I want her soon or it'll be your head." women threaten dangerously as she turned away from Bella. But Belladonna's voice stopped her.

"Don' threaten moi Mystique or it'll be yer head." growled Bella as she removed her daggers from her belt on her waist. The two glared at one another, not giving the other the satisfaction of backing down first.

Mystique smirked as she laughed at the younger women's threat, not one bit afraid of her. "Not bad kid, but you'll have to do a lot better than that to scare me." With that Mystique transformed into a raven and flew away.

Belladonna watched Mystique disappear and once she was out of sight she went into her castle to get some rest. Then she'll plan on how to get the girl.

Meanwhile at the LeBeau castle, Remy had arrived home over an hour ago and gave the young women to one of the servants to take care of while he explained how to found her. His family had not seen but the back of her head when Remy brought her home, but were still worried at the shape she was in. So now Remy, Jean Luc, Mattie, Henri, Mercy and Marc are in Jean Luc's office sitting down and discussing what they should do with the girl.

"Well Ah say she stay 'ere, by de looks of 'er she has nowhere else t' go." suggested Mattie with her brown and gray hair in a bun and wearing a long sleeve magenta dress. Her face has a little bit of wrinkles from growing older.

"Y', Ah agree. Besides, de _femme_ looks too weak t' be leavin'." nodded Mercy as she rubbed her swollen belly. Her long brown hair in a low pony tail and the sleeves of her blue dress pushed up to her elbows. Of course if Mercy agreed so did her loving husband. Henri is standing behind Mercy as she sits in one of the wooden chairs. Henri is dressed in a forest green canvas shirt, black pants and boots.

"Wut 'bout y' Marc?" questioned Jean Luc as he ran his hand threw his brown and gray hair. He' wearing a dark blue canvas shirt, black pants and his usual black boots. His face worn and tired with a few wrinkles.

"Ah'm agreein', de femme look harmless _et _she be _beau _t' do anyt'ing." he laughed as he brushed his brown and gray hair out of his face. The sleeves of his brown shirt rolled up to his forearms and his blue pants and boots covered in mud from the day's earlier events.

"_D'accord et_ Ah'm assumin' dat since y' brought 'er y' don' mind 'er stayin'?"Remy looked at his father and shrugged "Dan its settled, de _femme_ will stay wit' us if she wahnts t'." Then within a second of that being said the door to the office flew opened and two handsome men stood in the door way grinning like they just beat the Boudreauxs. Both of them six feet tall, red hair and green eyes. The one on the left has on a light green canvas shirt, brown pants and black boots. The one next to him was just the opposite; he had a black canvas shirt, green pants and brown boots.

"Wut is it moi _fils_?" sighed Marc to his sons annoyed while he rubbed his forehead.

They both decided to tell the news. "De _femme_ is awake!" with that being said they ran off, probably to find her again. The six people in the room looked at each other and rushed to see the girl. They didn't have to try hard, they just had to listen to the yelling and they found her.

Before them stood a real regal beauty, even if her back is to them. Her long brown hair curly and shining, the beautiful silk green dress goes to her feet and the sleeves hang to her slim arms. The two men stop talking and turn to their relatives and that's when she turns to them. The first thing that was noticed about the beauty was the white hair framing her face. But that's not what kept their mouths agape, it was her dark green eyes and her ivory skin.

"_Mon Dieu_." breathed Remy and the rest of his family. Mattie saw the look in Remy's face and smirked, then she accidently pushed him to her. But Remy had already started moving when she tired to help him. "_Bonjour_, Prince Remy LeBeau at yer service." he smirked as he bowed to her "_Et_ y' are?" he asked as he took her hand to kiss it.

She frowned at his question and turned away, he paused as everyone glared at him; as if he made dirty comment. Then finally she answered. "Ah don' remember meh nahme, but Ah do remember bein' called Rogue." she answered softly as she turned back to Remy.

"Dat's _d'accord_, Rogue. Its unique, just like yer hair _et_ yer _beau_ _yeuxs_." She smiled as he kissed her hand and stood up straight. "Would y' like Remy t' show y' t' yer room?" Rogue giggled at his question.

"Do ya always talk lihke taht?" she inquired and now it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

"_Oui_, moi _petit frère _always talks like dat." laughed Henri "_Bonjour_, Ah'm Prince Henri, dis is moi wife Mercy, moi _père_ King Jean Luc, moi uncle Marc _et_ moi _Tante _Mattie. Y've already met moi cousins, Etienne _et_ Theodon." motioned Henri to everyone. Etienne in the light green shirt and Theodon in the black one. Remy was glaring at his older brother dangerously.

"Ah no' _petite_ Henri, Ah bigger dan y'." he growled, causing his red on black eyes to glow behind his brown hair. Rogue noticed this and stepped closer to him.

"Yer eyes..dey're..." Remy rolled his eyes and him and everyone got prepared for what was to come.

_Red on Black_. It whispered in ear over and over until she finally spoke.

"_J'aime vos yeux_." she said sweetly as she placed her hand on his cheek softly. Everyone took notice at what she said, especially Remy.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry. Fore some reason yer _yeuxs_ looked familiar." Her ivory cheeks turn crimson as she removes her hand from his face. Than without warning she collapsed, but before she hit the ground Remy caught her. He picked her up and took her to her room, while still in his daze.

**How was that? You all thought I probably forgot Etienne and Theodon, in fact I did. lol. But here they are now, in the next chapter or so I should be bring in Logan and his family. I also might bring Jean back in for all those Jott lovers. **


	7. Chapter 6

The LeBeau family are still talking about what happened a few hours ago, how they got a new guest, how she loved Remy's eyes and here they are. Now a days women don't look at Remy's eyes, just his body. But this women, this Rogue, looked and loved his eyes. She held no fear, but she doesn't know who she is. The only other girl that loved Remy's eyes died along time ago. Right?

"Wait, how do we really know Princess Anna Marie died?" questioned Theodon as he and everyone once again sat in Jean Luc's office. All of them looked at one another.

"Y', jus' because we never found 'er doesn' mean she still alive." laughed Henri sarcastically

"Y' 'ave t' admit, dey do look alike." argued Marc. But Henri still had doubts.

"Wut 'bout de white hair?" questioned Henri annoyed

"Wait, isn' Owen's _frere_'s wife 'ave white hair?" questioned Mattie as she looked at Jean Luc

"_Oui_, he mentioned that Ororo had a traumatic experience wehn she was younger." he answered

"See, maybe wehn 'Rogue' was younger somet'ing happened t' 'er?" wondered Theodon as he looked around the room.

"Dan how come we never found 'er?" growled Henri as he started to massage his temples, his wife sitting by him.

"Well _fils_, she was taken. Maybe who ever took 'er hide 'er?" suggested Jean Luc as he really started to think about what happened eleven years ago.

"_Et_ de Boudreaux brat was after 'er." added Mattie

"Y', but why? Someone payin' 'er?" suggested Etienne as he rubbed his chin and stared at the ceiling.

"Or maybe somet'ing else, Ah'll get inta contect wit' Owen _et_ see wut he t'inks." Everyone agreed and decided they will figure the rest out in the morning, but down the hall one person refuses to sleep.

After Remy put 'Rogue' to bed he stayed with her, he's been telling himself over and over it's because she beautiful. That's the reason he's been sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair for over two hours, why he can't stop looking at her and why if he leaves her she'll disappear forever.

"Remy y' be crazy, y' don' even know 'er _et_ y' can' keep 'er out of yer head. Pat'etic." he sighed in disgust. "Wut is it 'bout 'er? Ah've never felt like dis, no' 'bout anyone." after contemplating about his situation for awhile he finally came up with an answer. "She be a damsel in distress needin' Remy's protection, dat's why he can' leave." After Remy's ego got a few sizes bigger he fell asleep in the chair smirking.

The room is dark and cold, the echo of someone crying can be heard. In the corner of the stoned room is a small child with their arms wrapped around their knees crying. Their long brown hair covering their face and their cloths torn and dirty. The child looks up, it's a girl. Her green eyes are pale and she has red streaks on her face from crying. Her once yellow dress is now brown and ripped to her knees, her beautiful brown curly in dirty tangles.

The door to her room opened and a man with short silver hair, along with a women with blue skin and short red hair. The man has a red and purple armor with a long purple cape, women has a white dress with a slit on both of her sides that goes to her thighs. There are three skulls on her waist, elbow length gloves and thigh high white boots.

"How's momma's little baby?" smiled the blue women as she stepped to the little girl. But the little girl turned away and tired to get away from the lady. "Don't be afraid my little Rogue, I'm your momma."

"Non, yer no'. Meh momma is a _beau et _she ain't ya!" cried the girl as she clenched her dress. The blue lady was taken back, but than collected herself.

"Your momma is dead and so is you pappa. I'm your momma now and he is your pappa." she stated coolly as she looked at the girl's hurt eyes as they filled with tears.

"Non, yer lieing ya old hag!" screamed Anna madly She remember her new friend trying to protect her and she saw him on the ground hurt. The man stepped towards Anna.

"Aren't you going to ask about your little friend?" he inquired lowly. She looked up at him and her jaw clenched.

"Waht did ya do ta him?" she growled trying not to cry. The man smirked at her.

"We didn't do anything, he just gave you to us and we left." he answered. But Anna shook her head at his lies.

"Yer liein', he didn' give meh ta ya. Ya hur' him!" she yelled as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"You have it wrong Rogue, he gave you to us and no one cares." smiled the blue lady sadly.

"Non, stop it!" screamed Anna as she covered her ears

"Jason, come in here." ordered the man, suddenly the door opened it again and a short monkey man with crazy blue hair. His brown robes dragging on the dirty ground. "Now, use your powers on her again. But once again, just a little. We don't want to kill her." With that being said the silvery white haired guy and the women leave the room.

The monkey man came close to Anna and put a hand on each side of her head. His eyes turned white and than Anna started to screamed her lungs out.

Rouge jumped up and looked around the room frantically, she had no idea what that was about or who those people were. She was in a magenta colored room with two big windows around the bed and near the two wooden doors was a big bureau. The silk sheets on her are dark purple with a pink lace trim. Rogue sighed and put both her hands on her head as she leaded on her knees.

"Y' _d'accord cher_?" Rogue looked to her side and found a pair of glowing red orbs.

_Red on Black._ Beautiful, trusting, Protecting and...familiar?

It was too much for Rogue, she clenched her head and cried silently. Remy's face turned from sleepy to concerned. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and her crying stopped, she looked at him.

"T'anks." she smiled "Where am Ah?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Y're in yer room, if y' wahnt t' stay of course." smiled Remy. Rogue nodded and laid back down.

"Ya, Ah wahnt ta stay." she mumbled as she fell back to sleep. Remy smiled in the darkness of the room as he decided he wanted to stay with her, just in case she woke up again.

**Whoa, that took me awhile. How ya guys like it? **


	8. Chapter 7

**I am soo sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and now my spanish project is due a week ealier. So the next chapter will take awhile.** **Hope you guys like this chapter.**

The next morning the sun is shining and is a very peaceful day, even if 'Rouge' is still a mystery. The morning has gone by fast, it's already lunch time and everyone, but Mercy and Rogue are at the table. The men and Mattie start eating, when all of a sudden they hear laughing coming from the stairs to the north wing. They turn their heads and here comes Mercy and Rogue walking down the stairs, arm and arm laughing their heads off as if they were old friends.

Mercy wearing light brown riding pants, black knee high boots and a blue long sleeve canvas top fitting snugly around her . Rogue has on black pants and knee high boots with a green long sleeve canvas top. Both Remy and Henri started wondering where these two planned on going dressed like that, so Henri asked.

"So where are y' goin' y ' _deux_?" Rogue and Mercy looked at the oldest LeBeau son and smirked as they looked at one another.

"We were goin' horse back ridin' _et_ dan go look fore some _beau_ _hommes_." answered Mercy. Henri paled at his wife's answer and for some odd reason Remy felt his heart sink and the urge to beat any guy who looked Rogue's way. Then the two women started giggling and Mercy walked to her husband. "Oh _bébé_, yer de only_ homme _fore moi _et_ y're our bébé's père." Then she brought his face down to her's and she kissed him.

Rogue was enjoying the show, Henri really loves Mercy and he's worried about her looking for a new guy. They're likely they found love with each other and know who they are. Rogue turned her head and started for the door, but was stopped by a hand on her elbow. She glanced back and the owner of said hand belonged to Remy. She smiled to him, but he just shook his head.

"Wut wrong Rogue?" Secretly everyone was watching them and hoping the same thing. Remy let her go and she turned to him.

"Not'ing, just need some air." So with that she headed outside, but not alone. Remy left the castle too and sat next to her on the steps. Familiarity swarmed Remy, it was just like when he was little and with another girl. A girl he let down and because of his weak body, got taken away forever.

Rogue noticed Remy's change, his red eyes stopped glowing and grew dem. She couldn't help herself, she reached out and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. Remy turned to her and saw the concern in her eyes. He as yet to figure her out, her beauty is extraordinary, she's getting along with the pregnant Mercy, who she just met and she loves his eyes. The eyes that still cause him to be called _Le Diable Blanc_by some people behind his back. Some part of he has a feeling they've met, but the other says if he did there's no way he'd of let her go and get hurt like she had been.

"Ya okay Remy?" The way she said his name was enough for him to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless. But he's only known her for a few days, he has to take it slow. Because if by some means he does actually have **real** feelings for her, he doesn't want to scare her away. But damn, she was making it pretty hard to resist her. Those emeralds she calls eyes looking at him sadly, her soft full lips begging to be kissed and a strand of her silky two toned hair blocking his view of her. He reached out and put it behind her ear.

"Tahnks." blushed Rogue "Now it's meh turn ta ask ya waht's wrong." Remy sighed and turned back to the ocean. After a few silent moments he finally spoke.

"'bout eleven years ago Rogue, Ah lost _un très bon ami_ of mon. Ah could 'ave protected 'er, but Ah failed _et_ Ah never saw 'er again." Remy felt his eyes start to burn, but before he could close them, Rogue turned his face to hers and she saw his beautiful red on black eyes glistened over.

"It's no' ya fault sugah, ya were a child. Tehre was notihng ya could done_ et_ besides Ah don' tihnk she blames ya." After the incident, his whole family tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, and even Anna's parents agreed it wasn't. He didn't believe them and why should he? They weren't there, they didn't see what happened and neither did Rogue. But he felt compelled to believe her, like she knew who he was talking about.

"_Merci cher_." Remy didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out and now he regretted it. Rogue's face changed and he started to worry that she didn't want to be around him anymore because of it. "_Désolé_ Rogue, A" But she stopped him by smiling.

"It's okay sugah, it's just taht word. _Cher_, it's familiar somehow and Ah was tryin' ta tihnk where Ah heard it." A huge sigh of relief escaped Remy, he didn't even notice he was holding his breath.

"Well den Rogue, Remy no' _désolé. _Want t' go fore an ride? Remy sure, Henri no' gonna let Mercy come out _et_ play fore a while." Rogue couldn't help but giggle at Remy's wink, and so she accepted his proposal. The two walked to the stables to get the horses.

"So Rogue which _l'un_ do y' want t' ride?" Remy watched as Rogue looked at the horse happily and finally she picked one. The horse is one of the most beautiful horses in the stable. The horse is pure white horse with white hair and a little bit of black hair near her eyes. Remy got her out of her stable and saddled her for Rogue, then he went and got Demon. "'er name's _Ange _Rogue, do y' need help gettin' on?" She declined sweetly. "Y' sure Rogue, Remy don' mind helpin' a _beau femme._" She glanced back at him and noticed the Prince was smirking at her. Once again she shook her head and than jumped on the horse's back.

"Comin' Princey?" she asked as she rode out of the stable, leaving Remy sitting on Demon impressed. Then he kicked Demon's sides and rode after her, he finally caught up with her when she was nearing the forest.

"Dat's sweet of y' _chere_ t' give Remy a petname _et_ we only just met." Rogue covered her mouth so to stop herself from laughing her head off. "But don' worry, Remy likes dat in a _femme_." Rogue nodded her head calmly as if agreeing with him.

"Ya do now do ya?" she smirked as she had Angel get right next to Demon. Remy nodded his head with his smirk never leaving his face and it only grew when she leaned towards him. "Well, how do you lihke this?" she quickly pulled back before their lips touched and raced away from him. Confusion swept over Remy yet again as he saw Rogue ride away,

"She wants moi." and with that he rode after her again, into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I am soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have a really good excuse, you see my school sucks, no really it does. Cause sophomores have to take a ton of tests and finally they're over. Well I still have to take a history one when I go back to school next Wednesday, but no big deal. Then I've also been working a lot lately and haven't been in the mode to write, but guess what? I'm getting a car for my sixteenth birthday, which is in July 13 and I soo can't wait. :D** Hope you guys like this chapter, I've finally gotten over my writer's block for this chapter. Yay me:DD

After pulling away from Remy at the last moment Rogue speeded off into the forest with her body on autopilot and her mind on their 'almost kiss'. Just the thought of how close, and how much she wanted to kiss him made her cheeks grow hot. Then the reality of it hit her, he's a prince and she's nothing more than a women with no memory. Mercy even said he had a lot of women, but he never kept them around for very long. 'He gets bored of 'em _et_ says dey weren' worth anyt'ing.' mentioned Mercy earlier. She also said that Remy lost his mother when he was young and of course Remy told her he lost a female friend of his not long before that.

So the answer is simple; he doesn't want to lose anymore women in his life, so he won't get close to any of them. Just thinking that made Rogue pulled back the reins and Angel slowed down to a stop. For some reason Rogue knew this was wrong, everything about her situation and Remy's was wrong. He's a good man, he should have just as good of a life. Too bad Rogue can't say the same thing for herself since, she has no idea who she is, but what difference does it make? _On teh day of teh new moon, in teh month of rain, wehn teh yellow star glows brightly in teh darken sky. Teh one deemed worthy will take a stand and tehn teh one wish their heart holds dearly will be granted. _That's the only thing Rogue can remember from her childhood, an old lady with covered eyes telling her this and wishing her luck in her future.

With Rogue's attention gone as she stared up at the clear blue sky, she didn't notice Remy ride up behind her and reach for her shoulder. Rogue jumped at his action, not knowing what was going on and she fall off Angel. She braced herself for the painful impact, but surprisedly it never came; just the warmth of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Rogue opened her eyes and found herself looking deeply into Remy's unusually beautiful eyes happily. For the first time she can remember, Rogue felt safe in the dashing Prince's arms.

"Whoa _chere_, Remy don' blame y' fore y' wantin' him t' hold y', but y ' almos' got hurt." Remy's right arm is under Rogue's knees and the other is supporting her back, as he holds her close to his chest._ "_So wut's wrong_ chere_?"Her answer was a sigh as she shook her head.

"Notihng, Ah was just wonderin' if Ah should stay." Suddenly Rogue felt Remy's arms tense and she looked up at him. His handsome features look emotionless, buthis eyes tell another story and they say he's hurt. But by what, is unknown. Unless... "Remy do ya wahnt meh ta stay?" He looked away ashamed and sucked in a deep breath of the clean air.

"Maybe, wut woul' y' do if Ah said _oui_?_" _Once again Rogue could feel her cheeks grow hot and there's nothing keeping Remy from seeing. "Y' look _très beau_ when y' cheeks burn crimson, _mon chéri_." Then without thinking both Remy and Rogue drew close and gently presses their lips against the other's. The kiss gentle at first, but the longer they stayed connected the more demanding it got. Remy took hold of Rogue and jumped off of Demon and then went into the shade of the trees, while not breaking their kiss.

Rogue felt her back being pressed against something hard, but not wanting to breaking the bliss she's feeling now. Remy's strong hand encasing Rogue's curvy body against him and the tree, as the other hand played with her soft curly brown hair lovingly.

After what seemed like forever ever, the two reluctantly broke apart and their eyes dazed as they looked at each other. Rogue suddenly realized what happed between the two of them and her ivory colored cheeks burned crimson again. Rogue hide her face, so that she can control the need to kiss the cocky prince in front of her.

Remy watched as Rogue turned away from him and at first he thought he had made a mistake in kissing her, but then he saw her cheeks turn bright red. 'So she like de kiss? _Bon,_ _et_ I did too.' Remy reached out to Rogue, and removed her soft hand away from her full lips, never taking his eyes off of her's. "_Cher_" but before he could relieve her of her embarrassment, a loud chorus of horses and men were heard not far from them near the castle. Rogue jumped on Angel and rode to the castle as she tired to calm herself, but Remy on the other hand was planning on killing whoever interrupted them.

As Rogue and Remy grew near to the castle they saw at least a hundred men and horses surrounding the entrance to the castle, afraid it was an attack Remy jumped off of Demon. But as he made his way to the men he saw Henri and his father walk out of the castle and shake hands with the leader of the men, who wasn't Marius or Julian. The man was a little on the short side, maybe 5'10 or so. His cloths hug his muscular body as his dark blue hair brushes his shoulders. The man's blue eyes hard from battle and the years of sorrow that he's lived through.

Remy and Rogue walk towards Jean Luc and the men, still not sure who they are. " Oh_ bon, _King Logan dis is _mon _younger_ fils, _Remy." smiled Jean Luc as he motioned to his son next to him.

"Jean Luc, just called me Logan. Owen is the true king, whether he admits it or not." sighed the muscular man sadly "Who's the girl?" At first Logan didn't notice her, but than he saw the white in her hair and that brought him to look at her dark green eyes; his little brothers green eyes.

"She is Rogue, Remy found 'er badly injured in de forest de ot'er day _et_ she is staying wit' us." answered Jean Luc as shook his head, noting the red on her cheeks.

"Oh, _bonjour_ miss." nodded Logan sadly, thinking he was stupid to even suspect she was his brave little tiger. Rogue nods back polity.

"Logan, have you forgotten something?" questioned a soft voice. Jean Luc, his sons, Rogue and Logan look back at a big brown carriage, decorated with gold markings and light blue silk covering the windows. The servant on top of the coach, jumps off and opens the door and a beautiful goddess steps out. Her long flowing white hair brushing her stomach lightly, as her soft loving blue eyes smiled at her audience. Her long matching white dress hugs her body as it falls to her feet, while her gold necklace and bracelets stay lose on her soft chocolate skin. She walks to Logan and wraps her arm around his, she stands taller than Logan by two inches.

"Hello, my name is Ororo. I'm Logan's wife and whether **he **admits it or not, is a king. I'm the Queen of Kenya and so therefore he's the King." Ororo smiled sweetly at the men and young woman before her, and she too thought the young woman looked familiar. "Rogue was it now?" Rogue nodded, still in awe of this woman's beauty. "Well it looks like you and I have something in common already my dear." Confusion swept over the young woman's face, so Ororo brushed a curl of ivory hair away from Rogue's face. "So, were you born with a mane auburn hair and two streaks of ivory or was it an accident?" Admittedly Ororo regretted her question when Rogue turned her face, but Ororo could see her eyes glazed over from threatening tears. "Child, what did I say to upset you?" whispered Ororo sadly as she gently turned Rogue's face to her.

"Queen Ororo, y' see Rogue 'as _non_ memory." explained Henri as he noticed three more people came out of the carriage. The first one is a men with short reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. His dark blue canvas shirt showing off his muscles, while his brown pants are a little big and his boots hug his legs. The second men has long blonde hair and the same dark brown eyes as the first men, but instead of a blue canvas shirt, he is wearing a white canvas shirt with the sleeves torn off and his pants go to his knees, revealing two tanned legs in a pair ankle boots. The third and last person was a women, but she unlike the other two has darker skin tone. Her blue hair just reaching below her shoulders, as her dark blue dress goes to her feet. Her blue eyes similar to those of Logan's look at the people in front of her.

"Oh yes, these are our children. This is Scott, Alexander and my baby Laura." smiled Ororo at her kids happily, while Laura scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah'm no' a baby mother." stated Laura madly "Ah'm seventeen years old et Ah'm to be married in two weeks." she smiled.

"_Oui_, t' a man Ah've _non_ meet." growled Logan madly, but before anymore exchange of words could take place Ororo got in between them and gave them both stern looks.

"Will yer _hommes_ be _d'accord_?" asked Jean Luc to Logan, who nodded. "Den lets get y' all in, so who do y' tihnk attacked y'?" he asked as everyone walked into the castle.

**Okay, now that I've brought Logan and his family in it's time I mentioned some things. **Logan and Owen's mom was french, while their father was British and so Logan will change his way of talking now and then. Also I'm sure you all are wondering about my little prophecy, and I'm not surprise if some of you don't get it, but don't worry you'll find out at the end of the story, I promise. :) Oh and I don't think I've mentioned what month this is, but it's April. Lol Okay, hope ya guys liked the chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 9

**I know you all are tired of hearing my excuses, I know I would be. But I was stuck for the longest time on the beginning and then I just didn't want to type this chapter the other day. But guess what? My school ends in like two weeks and then I'll have nothing to do but type, plus I actually have an idea of what I'm going to write after this. Hope you guys like this chapter.:D**

Jean Luc lead his guests into his castle and to his surprise, his maids and servants were running around in a panic. One of young maids ran to Henri in a panic; her normally long brown hair nice and kept in a small pink bow, is now messy and her bow is nowhere to be seen.

"Yer hig'ness, lady Mercy is hav'ng 'er _bebe_ rig't dis minute _et_ Ah'm afraid she's no' too happy wit' y'." she cried, her soft blue eyes widened with fear as she fixes her pink maid dress.

"D'accord Kat'erine, is de midwife wit' 'er?" asked Henri as he tries to stay calm.

"_Oui_, but Ah'd advise y' t' be careful sir. She's threatenin' t' kill y' after she's has de _bebe_." Henri swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat; knowing full well he'd better get on his wife's good side, and fast, if he wants to live another day. He nodded and followed Katherine to his bed chamber.

"Ah'm gonna be a _grand-père_!" cried Jean Luc as he ran after his son, leaving everyone to watch his retreating form. Logan headed after Jean Luc and Ororo followed him; everyone else started after them, but Logan turned to them.

"You kids go _et_ 'ave fun, the baby won't be born for sometime." Logan took their silence as a yes and Ororo and him went to see how everything was going.

In town the streets are packed as the simple people buy food and clothing. The three royals and Rogue look around for something to do, but no avail there's nothing. Until one caught the sight of the most beautiful crimson silk he's ever seen.

Scott walked slowly towards the silk, mesmerized by the beauty of it. When he got mere inches from it he noticed it wasn't silk, but hair. Beautiful hair, and it belongs to a very beautiful women. Her gentle green eyes look directly into his brown ones and from what he can tell from her violet dress, she is quite slim with ample bosoms. He has the desire to reach out and brush her creamy cheek, while he presses his lips against her's.

"_Bonjour_...Ah'm Jean." blushed the women sweetly as she has yet to take her eyes off of the handsome man in front of her. Her chest is pounding as she hopes he hasn't noticed her breathing is getting faster with every breath.

"Hello, I'm Prince Scott of England and Kenya." smiled the lean Prince shyly.

"Yer from Kenya? But yer accent sounds Irish." stated Jean confused as she looks at Scott fully, taking in every inch of him.

"Oh, I'm not. You see my little brother and I were taken in when we were very young, because our parents were killed and it makes Queen Ororo happy when we call her mom." smiled Scott sadly as he remembers his parents.

"_Je suis si désolé_." sighed Jean ashamed as she played with her hands, not looking at Scott.

"Don't be, you didn't know. Besides its good to talk about it once in awhile." he smiled "Would you like to get something to eat?" Jean nodded happily as they walked threw the crowd, not even noticing that they were being watched.

Alex watched as his big brother walked off with some girl happily. Alex was so caught up with watching his brother walk away he forgot about the others, he looked around abruptly for his sister and the others. But he couldn't see them, he was about to give up when he heard his name being called.

"Ya comin' Alex!" The young prince turned around and saw Rogue waving to him and he rushed to her. "Be careful, we don' want ta lose ya." she smiled sweetly as she walked along with Remy, who enfolded his arm with hers. Alex stayed close , while looking around.

While Alex enjoyed himself, Laura scowled. She doesn't want to be here, especially since there's nothing to do and her fiancé (?) is back in England. His passionate, handsome, brave and he'd do anything for her. Oh, how she misses him and can't wait to marry him as she looks at the golden band around her finger with a blue stone resting in the middle of it.

As the younger royals pay no heed, Remy whispers huskily into Rogue's ear. "_Chere_, Remy 'as somet'in' ta tell y'. Will y' come wit' him?" She could feel her body heat up as his warm breath hit against her neck and ear.

How does a man she just met make her feel this way? And why did she let him hold her arm? "Ya, lets go Princey." nodded Rogue breathlessly as she tried to stay calm. Remy started to lead her away from the other two, when he turned his head to the side a little bit. "Y' _deux_ be _bon_, we see y' later." He nodded as Rogue and him disappeared through the crowd of commoners.

Alex and Laura looked at each other shrugged and walked their separate ways. Alex talking to the fishers, while Laura looked at cloths indifferently as all she saw were pastel dresses.

Some far away three figures watch as the English royals go off on their own and they smirk to each other as they go away their pray.

Alex was so focused on the fascinating story the fisherman was telling him, that he didn't noticed someone heading his way. Suddenly Alex fell flat on his back with the feeling of something straddling his waist. He looked up and saw the weirdest, but loveliest greenish hair imaginable sitting on him. The girl abruptly got off him and turned her head as she blushed furiously. Alex shook his head as he got up and dusted off his cloths, once he was done he took a closer look at the lovely lady. Her eyes are hazel and her dress is like the Atlantic water, it matches perfectly with her eyes.

"Pardon me, I was not watching where I was going." the young lade sighed softly "I feel so embarrassed." Her voice was like music to Alex's ear, he can't keep his eyes off of her.

"No, no it's quite alright miss. It was all my fault, my name is Prince Alexander of England and Kenya, but you can call me Alex." Alex felt his heart soar as she smiled at him.

"My name is Lady Lorna, I'm from Olsztyn. It's up in the northeastern, it's quite cold." she giggled daintily as she holds her hand near her mouth.

"Ah, yes it is." nodded Alex wisely "My father has been there recently, and he did say it was very cold." As Alex talked Lorna looked around them, casually looking back at him.

Laura was tired at looking at these stupid dress, so she decided to head back to the castle. At least there she can sleep or talk to someone she knew. But as she turned around she hit a wall and landed on her butt, scraping her arm. She looked at her injured arm and was about to yell at the person who ran into her, but said person bent down to her. He took her arm and ripped the sleeve of his black shirt and wrapped it nicely around her wound. Laura watched his hands touch her arm and when he was finished she looked at him, her eyes widening at the man in front of her.

**Thanks for reading this everyone, please review and tell me what you think.:D Also who do you think are those three people and who is the guy that helped Laura? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and look at this. It must be a miracle, because I just wrote another chapter.:D Anyway, I'm glad a few of you tired to guess on who those three people were.** **But I'm sure once you read this chapter, you'll have a better idea. I also want you all to remember this a ROMY, also minor JOTT, three more (who you'll find out in this chapter).**

The man before Laura has short ususal silvery hair and now his long sleeve black shirt only has one sleeve. His white pants are tight around his torso as his black knee high boots hug his calves nicely.

"Pietro?" Laura pressed her lips hungrily against his within seconds of realizing it was him. Her arms are wrapped around his neck for fear of losing him if she lets go. Finally, after a meaningful greeting the two separated and gazed into each other's blue eyes.

"So...did ya miss me?" smirked the young man playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly he felt her soft hand brush against his side and move down his back, just to grab his buttocks.

"Ya don' know how much." answered Laura seductively in his ear as she sent shivers down his neck.

"Now, now princess. I plan on keeping you pure until the night you belong to me, so please don't tease me." Laura pouted to her finance's plea, but nodded anyway. "Thank you, my lady."

"You're just lucky that Ah'm in a good mood." huffed Laura as she turned her head a ways "Besides, what are ya doin' here?" her question didn't faze him as he cupped her face with his hands.

"I missed you too much." Laura was touched by his confession that she once again kissed him heatedly.

When they broke away again for air Pietro's smirk returned. "I could really get use to this." The only reply he got was Laura rolling her eyes and smacking his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm bored." Pietro watched Laura walk away and was about to say something, but was stopped when Laura spoke again. "I mean lets look around you filthy man." sighed the aspirated princess as she started walking away again. Pietro chuckled as he ran after her, passing a man with inflamed hair. The man laughed at the couple, who look a just a few years younger than him. Once he got bored he started for the castle, but froze in his tracks when he heard a women scream. He turned around, just missing the flying man that came at him. He looked around for the women who screamed, but once again a man went flying and he started to scream. That was the girl he heard, a man screaming. The young man sighed as he cupped the back of his head and started walking off.

As he was walking away, the two man that were thrown ran passed him, bumping him in the process of their escape. But the one thing that stood out from what they were saying was 'Witch'?

"So there had been a _shelia_, but where is the pretty _shelia_?" Just as those escaped his mouth a flash of scarlet catches his eye. He followed it into the alley, but he lost it.

"Stupid hogs..ugh..they ruined my favorite top." The man's ears perked up as he heard that sweet melody, he followed the voice to a very beautiful women. Her shoulder length black hair brushing her shoulders as she cradles her side, where is looks even more crimson. Her scarlet top looks identical to the streaks in her hair. Her eyes are clenched tight, probably from the pain.

"Crikey, let me 'elp ya _luv_." The women's head shot up and their eye's met. Both crystal blue, but while his are soft and inviting, her's are cold and lonely. "Hello _luv_, my name is Sir John, but you can call be John." John smiled as he kneeled down beside her.

"What do you want?" If John hadn't of heard her himself, he wouldn't of thought such a beauty could talk like that.

"I just wantin' ta 'elp _luv_." Answered John nicely as he removed her hand from her side. "Why did those _blooks _attack ya?" he asked once he saw how deep her wound was.

At first the young women, who looks strangely similar like the guy he passed not long ago, wasn't going to answer. But she changed her mind. "They tired to grab my bosoms and I smacked them. They didn't like that very much, so they attacked me." John couldn't help himself, he started laughing and unfortunately that made the girl quite mad. "What's so funny?" John quickly closed his mouth at her growl.

"Sorry_ luv_, but I seem ta think ya threw dem _blooks_." he stated wisely "So I've told ya my name, what's yours?"

"Wanda." she answered simply, but she realized that wasn't enough for this John guy. "I'm from Olsztyn, it's really far from here." John nodded his head

"Well _luv_, I use to live farther. My home was across the big water." Wanda noticed how sad his expression turned.

"Do you miss your home?" he nodded, not even looking at her. She kept looking forward, as she tired to think of something else to ask.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Silence hung in the air, neither one making a sound.

"Nope, they didn't care about me and I don't care about them." he growled "There, all done _shelia_." he smiled as he rested his back on the wall of the home behind Wanda.

Wanda looked confused, well until she looked down at her wound. The wound was dressed with the material from his orange shirt. "Thanks...I don't know...what to say." Wanda was fumbling with her words, something that has never happened to her. "No one's ever been this nice to me." John thought he heard wrong, but when he looked into her eyes again, he knew he heard right.

"Ya know _luv_, I think I'll stay with ya a little longer. Since I don't have to be at the castle until tomorrow." Wanda looked at him like he was crazy, and in the long run decided he was.

"Sure, why not?" Wanda rose to her feet, as did John and they headed out if the alley.

Back at the castle the screams of Lady Mercy could be heard everywhere, even from the stables, and they didn't sound friendly. Mercy is in her and Henri's bedchamber, her forehead is glistening as her eyes are squeezed tight. Her husband is letting her hold his hand as he tires to remain cool, even though it sounds like his hand is breaking in half.

"Ah swear Henri, when dis t'ing is...ugh!..out of mon Ah'm gonna..ugh!..KILL Y'!" Henri winched as Mercy once again screamed at him, he made sure that there are no sharp and or dangerous things in their room.

"Stay calm _cherie"_

"Stay calm? Stay calm!Ah'll show y' calm!" Mercy raised her left hand in the air and got ready to strike her husband, but before she could touch him her midwife commanded her to push with all she has.

"Y' can do it Mercy." Henri gave a weak smile to her as she glared dangerously at him, when she finally gave one last push.

"Ugh!" breathed Mercy tiredly as she fall back on her bed, her bedchamber becoming engulfed with screaming.

"Y' deux shoul' be _très heureux,_ it's a _garçon_." smiled the old women happily as she whipped the little boy off with the white cloth on the barrel filled with clean water. Once she was done she wrapped the baby in a different blanket and handed him gently to his father.

"_Merci." _Smiled Henri happily as he took his little boy into his arms. His son defiantly has his mother's beautiful looks, soft creamy skin and her round apple cheeks.

"Henri, are y' listenin' t' moi?" Henri turned his head to his wife as she holds her hands out to him. "Give moi mon _fils_." Henri did as he was instructed to do and watched his wife snuggle their baby close to her chest and head. "Wut should we name 'im?"

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you all think.:) Olsztyn is in Poland somewhere, if any of you were wondering.

**Oh and help with John's accent will be much appreciated.:D **

**And please tell me what I should name the baby.:) **

**I'm not sure if I should make Kitty show up anymore. What do you all think? And if she should come back, should she have a bf? Who Lance? Piotr? I don't know and I don't care.**

Oh and here's the new characters ages.

**John-22, Wanda-20, Pietro-20, Lorna- 19, Jean-19, Kitty- 17, **


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait everyone.:D**

The heat is ambiance, even within the shade of the homes. But the heat is not from the sun, but from the young man and woman, who are kissing against a wall. The man is cradling the woman's body between his and the wall, as he devours her lips hungrily. His expert hands roam over her, one at her torso and stomach, while the other brushes and twirls her silken hair.

"Remy." moaned the female's voice seductively as the man slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"_Oui cherie_?" answered Remy huskily as he catches his breath while looking into her beautiful jeweled eyes

"We 'ave ta stop." For the first time since they got away from all the people, their eyes no longer met. Rogue's head is turned as her eyes swell with moisture. Remy gently turns her delicate face to him.

"Wut's wrong _cherie_?" Her tears escape her emerald eyes, making wet trails behind. Suddenly Remy's chest stung, he couldn't breath.

"This isn't rig't...yer a prince and meh...notahng but a woman wit' no recollection of who she be." Remy unconsciously held Rogue closer to him as he's afraid she'll disappear. "Ah'm notihng Remy, and ya can do so much bettah."

"Rogue, why are y' sayin' dis?" She's trying to get free from his grasp, but he's holding her tight.

"Cause Ah love ya." Once she answered him, his grasp on her weakened and she ran away. Not once did she look back at him. Remy wants to go after her, but her words are still ringing in his ears. She loves him?

Rogue is running as fast as she can, as to escape from her mistake. She was a fool to think he'd want her. Why would a prince want anyone but a beautiful princess? She's finally made it back to the castle, out of breath and if possible even paler than normal. But she didn't stop until she was safely in the bed chamber she was given.

Not even bothering to remove her shoes, Rogue fell on the bed and went right to sleep.

"How my _petite bebe _'as grown since Ah last saw 'er." Rogue looked around her body, no longer in the bed chamber she was not long ago. Her new surrounds aren't visible, fore the darkness surrounding her is too dark. "Anna, my _cherie_." There it was again, a soft loving voice. Oddly enough it's familiar. "Anna Marie, dis way." Rogue got up from her position on the floor and walked north, as that's where the voice is coming from.

Suddenly the darkness disappears and Rogue is outside a beautiful ivory castle. "_Bon, _ya finally 'ere." Rogue turned her head and there in front of her stands a goddess. The woman's silky blonde hair resting on her shoulders and soft crystal blue eyes. For a women she's quite tall, around Rogue's height and her light tanned skin, so soft. Her dress is a light blue with white, that she made herself. It goes to her feet and has a big skirt. The top shows off little of her bosom, enough to make any man lustful. The sleeves go to her elbows and are tied with light blue ribbons as are the strings on her chest.

"Who...who are ya?" The goddess before her sighed and gave Rogue a sadden look.

"Ah'm ya _mere_ Anna, moi name is or more lihke was Priscilla. Ah didn' expect ya ta remembah meh, it's been almost ten years since Ah've been alive." Rogue watched as a tear falls from the woman's eye. "Ah've missed ya _et_ yer _pere_ so much."

"My _pere_ is alive?" The women nodded her head as Rogue took a shaky breathe "How..how did ya die?" Priscilla walked away and signaled for Rogue to follow her, so after a short walk they came to a small river.

"After ya were taken from yer _pere_ et meh, Ah got depressed. De thought of moi _petite bebe _gone foevah killed meh." she answered as her voice started to crack.

"Ah'm sorry mama." whimpered Rogue as she dropped to her knees and started to cry, because it was her who killed her mother.

"Oh Anna, it's no' yer fault." cried Priscilla as she kneeled down by her daughter and hugged her close. "Ya were taken, it's no one's fault but of those who took ya."she whispered lovingly into Rogue's ear

"Ah love ya mama." Priscilla acknowledged what her daughter said by nodding her head and kissing Rogue's forhead.

"Ah love ya too moi bebe." Once the two beautiful women stopped crying they broke apart. "Do ya rememebah waht de sage told ya all dose years ago?"

"_Oui. _On teh day of teh new moon, in teh month of rain, wehn teh yellow star glows brightly in teh darken sky. Teh one deemed worthy will take a stand and tehn teh one wish their heart holds dearly will be granted." Priscilla's amazed that Anna could remember a prophecy she heard when she was eight years old.

"Anna, Ah wahnt ya ta listen ta meh. Taht prophecy involves the tehe two people taht will save ya all, _et_ it will begin very soon. Be careful moi _petite _Rogue." And with that Priscilla disappeared and Rogue was once again surrounded in darkness.

The roar of laughter echoed the corridors of the castle, as the sun has been a sleep for sometime.

Rogue opened her eyes sleepily as she rose from her bed, as her stomach aches in pain for she has not eaten since this morning. She quickly changes out of her wrinkled cloths and into a simple yellow dress. Once dressed she silently heads to the kitchen to get something to eat, so when she arrived a sweet aroma filled her nose.

"Ah Rogue, yer awake." Rogue turned her head to the young maid who she met this afternoon.

"_Oui_, Ah'm sorry Ah slept for so long. Could Ah 'ave some food?" Katherine looked at Rogue strangely

"Aren't ya gonna eat wit' everyone else?" Rogue let out a heavy sigh

"Ah told Prince Remy taht Ah love him." she answered ashamedly

"If ya love 'im, why are ya sad?" asked Katherine softly

"It's no' right." answered Rogue

"Ya mean it's no' right for **ya** two ta be tagether?" Katherine knew it had that had to be it, since Mercy isn't a princess. Rogue was about to object to Katherine's assumption, but the door to the dinning chamber opened.

"Ah Rogue, _cher_ come in 'ere _et_ eat wit' us." smiled _Tante_ Mattie as she grabbed Rogue and pulled her into the room where everyone else is.

When they stepped through the door, Rogue found that it wasn't just the LeBeau family eating, but also four more guest. A women with shoulder length black hair with scarlet streaks are brushing her shoulders as her sad blue look directly at Rogue. Her scarlet top looks identical to the streaks in her hair. The man next to her has short orange hair with a matching shirt, but unlike the woman his blue eyes are her and not Rogue. Across from them is Laura and the man next to her has short ususal silvery hair and a long sleeve black shirt. Then on Laura's other side is Scott and the women next to him has fiery crimson, light green eyes and she's wearing a violet dress. Next to the silvery haired man is Alex and next to him is a woman with green hair and hazel eyes that matches her dress. The rest of the sits are occupied by the LeBeau family, Logan and Ororo.

"Rogue, _cher _come _et_ sit by meh." Rogue looked at Mercy and her mouth dropped as she saw the little bundle in her friend's arms. She walked to Mercy and didn't even notice when she sat down it was next to Remy.

"Waht's it's name?" smiled Rogue as she brushed her finger against it's little cheek.

"His name is St. Nicolas Etienne LeBeau. Nicolas after Mercy's _pere_ _et _Etienne because it's been in de LeBeau family for generations." answered Henri happily as he kissed his wife lovingly.

"Taht's a _bon_ name ya two." sighed Rogue happily

**Rogue-Slayer13 suggested St. Nicolas and RomyLove2009 suggested Etienne.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the new chapter everyone, hope you all like it.**

After the introduction to the new addition to the LeBeau family, everyone was silent as they ate. Thou it was strange to everyone how Remy didn't flirt with Rogue, not even once. But Rogue acted like she didn't care, fore she played with Nicolas the whole time so Mercy could eat. Once dinner was over everyone went their own ways. Henri and Remy took St. John, who is actually an old friend of the two, to discuss some plans against the Assassins. Mercy put Nicolas to bed, so she can get some rest. The four guest went with Laura, even after Logan tried to gut her fiancé. As to try and calm Logan down _Tante_ Mattie, Ororo and Jean Luc took him out for a few drinks in the village. So that left Rogue alone, but strangely enough, that was a good thing. Because as soon as she sat near Remy the prophecy kept repeating over and over in her mind, causing her great pain. Rogue figured that if she kept herself busy it would go away, but it only got worst.

Nothing seemed to make the pain stop, so Rogue headed outside to get some fresh air, but as she stepped outside something flashed before her eyes.

**_Two little children sitting on the steps giggling happily. One a little girl with auburn hair in a yellow gown and the other a young man with a blue shirt and black pants_,_ his auburn hair covering his eyes._**

Not being able to see the children's faces Rogue just stood there, behind them, as they talk amongst themselves.

"_**Ya know, its belle out 'ere." commented the little boy as he looks at the rising sun, while the little girl, who's head is resting on the boy's shoulder just nods. "Did ya know princess, yer parents et mine be talkin' 'bout marrin' y' t' moi or my frère." The girl looks up at the boy with wonder. "Henri told moi before y' came, said he heard my mere et pere talkin' l'un nig't."** _

Rogue nods her head as she finally realizes that the little boy is Remy, and the little girl is the girl he lost all those years ago. But how is she seeing this? "Mus' be teh fevah." whispered Rogue weakly as she rubbed her head. Within seconds the 'elusion' before her started to disappear, and sadly before Rogue could hear the last part.

"_Taht's bon, as long as its ya et no' Henri. Cause Ah lihke ya bettah."_

"_Remy t'ink he like y' too Anna."_

Rogue's breathing started to quicken as the pain worsened.

Once again Rogue is in that dark cold chamber, she looks around for the little girl she saw before, and she found her once again in that same corner. Rogue walks cautiously toward her, and when she got close enough she could hear her chanting something.

"**_On teh day of teh new moon, in teh month of rain, wehn teh yellow star glows brightly in teh darken sky. Teh one deemed worthy will take a stand and tehn teh one wish their heart holds dearly will be granted." The girl's voice is sad and weak, and yet it holds hope. "Ah'm no' crazy, dose people in my head, tehy're real. Taht boy, tehe one wit' teh red et black eyes. He's real, he 'as ta be." Then as the everything started to disappear once again, the girl started to cry. _**

Rogue opens her eyes slowly, realizing she's not outside the LeBeau castle, in fact she's in the same dark cold chamber the little girl was in, in her dreams.

"Hello my little Rogue. I'm so happy you're back home, safe and sound." Rogue looks in the direction that horrid voice came from and there before her is the same blue women from her dreams. "What? No hug for your dear mother?" she asked sweetly as she out stretches her arms towards Rogue.

"Ya ain't my mama ya old hag." growled Rogue as she glares deadly at the older women.

"What did you say?" The blue women hasn't heard Rogue say that since Jason erased her memory all those years ago.

"Waht can' ya hear in ya old age? Ah said, Ya. Ain't. My. Mama." Repeated Rogue slowly, not taking her eyes off the other women. "Do ya need meh ta repeat meh self again?"

"Well it looks like being with that no good prince"

"Remy 'as notahng ta do wit' tehe way Ah'm actin'." snapped Rogue as she clenches her fist

"Either way, you're back home and you'll stay that way." stated the women as she headed for the door "Well at least until tomorrow night." she laughed as she shut the door behind her.

The next morning the castle occupants awoke to Mercy's scream. They ran to her and Henri's chamber, only to find Henri hugging her as she cried into his chest. Henri raises his face, with the look of revenge in his eyes.

"Nicolas is gone." he growled as he eyes are glistened over with tears of sorrow

"WAHT!" cried everyone as they all looked at the empty crib.

"Who coul' 'ave taken 'im?" Just as Remy said those words Katherine came running in.

"Yer hig'ness, tehy're gone!" she cried Everyone turned to her

"Who?" asked Jean Luc

"Wanda, Pietro and Lorna." answered Katherine

"Oh _shelia_, why ya did ya leave me!" John dropped to the ground, as he covers his eyes. "I'm nothing with out ya!" Remy glance cautiously at his friend as he weeps for the young woman he met yesterday.

"Ah told y' Laura dat boy was unacceptable." growled Logan as she scowled his daughter

"How do ya know it was dem?" questioned Laura as she glares at her father

"Where's Rogue?" asked Mercy as she notices her new friend isn't there.

"Oh, umm...well she..." Katherine can't answer Mercy.

"Kat'erine, where is she?" ordered Remy more than asking.

"She told moi after y' all ate, she was leavin'. Said she didn' belong 'ere_ et_ all she did was cause problems." Everyone's mouth dropped as Remy ran out of the chamber and towards Rogue's chamber. Sadly enough, Katherine was right. The bed looks as if its not been touched since last evening.

'Ah knew Ah shoul' 'ave talked t' 'er,_ et _den she'd still be 'ere.' Remy's hands are clenched in anger, but not at Rogue. But at himself. How could he be so unaware she'd react like this? Especially since she knows his past. Wait. If she doesn't know who she is, where would she go?

"Ah 'ave t' find 'er!" And with that said, Remy runs to go find Rogue.

In the darkest part of the forest stands a stone fortress, surrounded by trees and such. Inside isn't much better, just darker and colder. The corridors are quiet as everyone is asleep, with the exception of the screeching of the famous Belladonna.

"WAHT DO Y' MEAN Y' DON' NEED MOI ANYMORE!" Mystique just looks at the annoying princess as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I mean, we have her and you're no longer needed." she answered evenly "Besides, what would we do with an infant with no value?"

"Dis runt is de eldes' LeBeau's _fils_ _et _Ah risked moi neck gettin' him." Mystique is very amused by the sight before her, the 'great' Belladonna Boudreaux is losing her cool over something she shouldn't care about.

"Well, well it looks like the little killer princess is actually losing her temper. Never thought I'd see the day." Mystique's laughter echoes the corridors, awaking everyone sleeping.

"Raven, what is with all the noise?" Mystique turns her head at the sight of a muscular man with silvery hair.

"Nothing Magus, I was just laughing at the young princess." Magus turned his head towards Belladonna as he thought of what to do with her.

"Pietro, Wanda and Lorna." Suddenly three people appeared from the same door Magus came from.

"Yes father?" asked all three of them sleepily, while rubbing their eyes

"Take Princess Boudreaux out of here." His children nodded as Wanda and Lorna grabbed her arms and Pietro followed them. Once they were out of sight Magus turned back to Raven. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll find out. _(Baby cries) _Isn't it weird to hear a baby crying after all these years?" As Raven walks away her appearance changes to that of Mercy's.


	14. Chapter 13

**Awesome, a new chapter.**

For the last few days, Remy's life has change dramatically. But for the worst or for the best? That's what's going through the prince's head as he searches for a girl he just met. But why? He never cared about any women he was with before, so why now? He never took her to his bed, only a few heated kisses. Maybe that's it? No, Rogue is much better than any of the women he's had in the past, she understands him and she loves his eyes. Just like Anna did. He's going to lose Rogue just like how he lost Anna, and strangely that alone made him feel like dying.

'De past, she repeats 'erself. Ah los' moi only _ami_ _et _now, now Ah'll lose de only ot'er _l'un_ Ah 'ave ever cared 'bout.' While trying to stay calm, Remy can't help but think the worst of the situation. First he lost his first friend, then his mother and now he's going lose Rogue. But not just Rogue, the girl who doesn't know who she is. But Rogue, the women who he can't seem to live without. "Ah swear t' y' Rogue, where ever y' are, Ah'll save y'. _E_t when Ah do, Ah'll never let y' go 'gain." After Remy made his promise, he rides away from the spot in the forest he's in.

Not far from the LeBeau castle is Belladonna, and she doesn't look happy in the least as she stalks to her enemy's castle.

"Dey are goin' t' pay for how dey treated moi!" Her fist are clenched as her dangerous blue eyes are glaring at the castle before her. She's going to get her revenge, even if she has to get the LeBeau's to help her. Well maybe 'help' isn't the word.

Back at Magus and Raven's fortress, Wanda and Lorna walk to the cell where Rogue is being held. Both young women don't look happy, they look regretful. Once they got to her door they stop.

"Rogue." Wanda knows she needs to keep her voice down, or Sabby will hear her. "Rogue, please answer me."

"Or waht? Ya all gonna lock meh up? Oh right, ya already did taht." Both Wanda and Lorna sigh, Rogue has a right to be mad at them. They, along with Pietro, brought her here. But it's not like they wanted to, they had to, fore if they disobeyed their 'beloved' father they'd be dead.

"We're sorry." Lorna really didn't even want to leave the LeBeau castle, not since she met Alex. Lorna has never believed in love at first sight, but she forgot about that once she laid her eyes on him.

"If ya all sorry, tahn let meh go." Rogue's starting to cool down, but sadly they can't.

"Rogue, our father has the only key to this door. If we had it, we'd let you out." Just like her little sister, Wanda also wishes she wasn't here. She wishes she was with John. He maybe crazy, but at least he knows how to have fun. Unlike Kurt, Raven's son, who is so uptight. All he cares about is God, and what's appropriate or not. He's nice but, compared to John, she'd rather be tortured and alone for the rest of her life then be with him.

_**After John and Wanda left the alley, he took her to out of the village, telling her that he was going to the LeBeau castle. But before he found her, he heard of a little celebration up a ways. Boy, he wasn't kidding. There was hands fulls of people surrounding a mountain of logs, chanting something along the lines of "Oh pretty God of fire, let yer flames dance before us. Let us bow to y'." The chanted that the whole time, even after the mountain of logs were lit. At first Wanda was a little scared, but after a while she started to dance along with John. Even if she thought she looked weird.**_

"Wanda, Wanda you okay?" Wanda shook her head and turned to Lorna as she nodded at her question.

"Rogue, you're our friend and you're Pietro's too, but sadly he wants to make daddy dearest proud. We'll do whatever we can to help and save you, but I doubt he'll help any." Rogue looks up from her position on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, she can see them and she knows they do want to help her.

"Okah." Wanda and Lorna smiled as they realize Rogue's voice is soft.

"Oh no, Rogue we have to go." Wanda looks down the corridor as she gets ready to run.

"Yeah, the old fur ball is coming and you know what he'll do to us if we stay." And with that both girls ran in the opposite corridor.

"Yeah, Ah do know waht he'll do. But how?" She's suppose to not know who she is. How does she know what the 'fur ball' will do to them if he finds them? Better yet, how does she know who the 'fur ball' is?

"Haaa!" Rogue griped her head in pain as it felt as if she was being stabbed multiply times. "Stop it. STOP IT!" Just like last night, Rogue's body started to feel really weak and so within minutes she collapsed on the cold hard ground.

_**In the dark room sits the little girl as she cries her eyes out, no one came to see her. Well except for the blue women, the man with silver hair and the ugly monkey man. She cries because she has no one and because she can't remember the faces of the people in her head. **_

_**Suddenly, right when she was about to start crying again, the door to the room opened and three children around her age walked in. The first is a girl with shoulder length black hair with sparkling blue eyes, the second child is a boy with silvery hair with the same sparking blue eyes as the girl and the last child is a smaller girl with chin length green hair and hazel eyes.**_

"_**Hi." smiled the youngest girl happily as she sits next to the little girl in the corner "What's wrong?" The girl lifted her head as the ivory streaks fell in front of her face. **_

"_**Lorna, shh. I'm Wanda, she's Lorna and the boy behind me is my little brother Pietro. Who are you?" The girl with black hair sat in front of the girl with the white streaked hair, as the girl haired girl sits on her left and the boy sits on her right.**_

"_**Ah...Ah'm Rogue...Ah tihke." answered the little girl sadly**_

"_**You think? You should know your name. Ouch! Man Wanda, what was that for?" asked Pietro madly as he rubs his right arm.**_

"_**For being stupid." she snapped madly "So Rogue, want to play with us? Pietro a pain, but once you get to know him, he's not so bad, Lorna is sweet and me"**_

"_**She's bossy" Wanda turns to Piero and glares at him "I mean she's very pretty and the best big sister is the world." Wanda smirked as she turned back to Rogue, Pietro sighed in relief as he saved his butt.**_

"_**So? Do you?" Rogue nodded her head as she got up, Wanda and her siblings smiled as they headed for the door.**_

"_**Where are you runts heading?" The four children looked up at the source of the voice. The man has long dirty blonde hair, his teeth and nails are long and sharp. His cloths are dirty and torn.**_

"_**What are you doing here? Daddy says you're not suppose to be near us." The man smirks at Wanda as he grabs her by her throat, he lifts her up and starts to squeeze her throat.**_

"_**You put my sister down you big meanie!" He looks down at Lorna and decides to do the same to her.**_

"_**PUT MY SISTERS DOWN!" Pietro is at a lost, he's just a little boy. How can he save his sisters?**_

"_**SABERTOOTH!" All four kids turn their heads at the door where a man, that looks like an older version of Pietro, stands with his fist clenching. "Put down my daughters." The man named Sabertooth drops the girls and turns to the man. "I told you to stay away from my child, why did you disobey me?" The man is very mad, his blue eyes are piecing Sabertooth.**_

"_**The runts were leaving with the girl, I was"**_

"_**You were disobeying me. I told you to stay away from them, so next time walk away." Sabertooth huffed and nodded madly "Now leave." Sabertooth left the cell madly. "Are you two all right?" Wanda and Lorna nodded as they continued to rub their throats. "Next time, if he comes near any of you come straight to me or Raven. Is that clear?" All three of them nodded "Now will you three take Rogue and show her around?" They smiled as they took her out of the room.**_

_**A few years later Wanda, Lorna and Rogue are walking through the corridors. **_

"_**So, you see red orbs in the darkness?" Rogue nods "That's weird." Wanda continued to wonder about her friend's dream.**_

"_**Even by her standards." commented Lorna**_

"_**Yeah...HEY!" Lorna laughed at her sister as she ran from her, but when Wanda passed a door she was suddenly thrown against the wall, with a crack following. **_

"_**You little" but before he could finish Lorna punched his back.**_

"_**Leave my sister alone sabby." He dropped Wanda and grabbed Lorna. He was about to throw her, but Rogue hit him over the head with a chair leg. "Thanks...cough...Rogue. Father really should get rid of him." **_

"_**Yeah." agreed all three of them**_

"Sabby." Rogue whispered that name as if it would get her out of here. But after realizing it won't, she closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the cold floor once again. But before she was engulfed in darkness, she whispered one final word. "Remy."

**Guess what everyone? Just two or so more chapters and this will be over. How sad.:( But guess what? If you all want me to I'll make a sequel, but only if I know you guys will read it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay everyone this is a pretty long chapter, so please don't kill me. Oh and the next chapter is the last. **

**Or is it? To make a sequal or to not make a sequal. That is the question, fore is it better to just to have one story than two? Lol Sorry, couldn't help it.**

He's looked for hours, but still no sign of her. So now as the sun gets ready for its sleep, Remy heads for his castle. But as he grows nearer he sees his men, and more, heading towards him in quite a hurry. Remy was about to have Demon jump out of the way of the hundred plus men, but they stopped within a few feet of him.

"Yer hig'ness" but before the knight could go on Logan, who's on his horse, pushes passed him.

"Come on kid. We know where Rogue is." And with that Logan speeded north into the forest. It takes only a second for Remy to register what Logan had said before he too speeded back into the forest.

"So, where is she?" Remy is now riding side by side with Logan

"Taht girl, Belle"

"WUT! Ah knew she wan'ed Rogue from de beginnin'." Logan glanced over at Remy and noticed Remy is clenching the reins.

"Yeah she did, but no' wit' Rogue being taken. It was tehe ot'er three; Lorna, Wanda _et_ Pietro. Belle took Nicolas" and once again Remy was about to yell, but John and Alex appeared.

"Dad, Lorna's a good person. She wouldn't do such a thing." Logan rolled his eyes as his son tries to defend that green haired girl.

"Yeah and moi _shelia's _good too."

"Y' two are in love, taht be de only reason why ya all are stickin' up fer 'em." Alex and John's eyes widened at what Logan said and before they knew it, their cheeks started to burn.

"So is Nicolas back wit' Mercy?" Logan only shook his head at Remy's question. "Why no'." he demanded

"She said taht he was take' from 'er. Don' worry bub, we'll get 'em back." Logan's words didn't help Remy none, nothing would help him until he had his nephew and Rogue back with him.

The room is filled with the scent of blood, it's not disgusting to him, it makes him hunger for its taste. He steps tauntingly towards her body, as he steps in her blood. Moistening his lips as he's about to sink his teeth into her, but right before he can taste her, the door opens.

"That's enough Sabertooth. We don't want her to die." Magus looked over the blood covered room with an amusing smirk. "Yet." And with that they leave with the girl slung over the over grown cat's shoulder.

Remy knows they're close, he can feel it. As he and Logan pass some trees a stone building comes into view, they know that's what Belle was talking about. Logan signal for his and Jean Luc's men to dismount and they head inside. They look around, but there's no one here, it's quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly something or someone lunges towards Logan, but instead of falling to the ground he stands his ground and fights. Sabertooth smirks as Logan is still the same, even after all these years.

"Hey runt, didn't know you survived cause than I would have stayed and finished you." Logan pushes Sabertooth back and tackles him to the ground.

"Shut it, bub." Sabertooth grabs Logan's neck and starts to choke him.

"How's your little brother runt? Cause he was in bad shape when I left him a two months ago." Logan got out of Sabertooth's hold and punched him a few times.

"Looking for this?" Remy turns to see Pietro, an older version of Pietro and a woman with blue skin with blood red hair. The woman holds Nicolas in the air by the cloth that's wrapped around him.

"Give 'im t' moi." Remy can't hold back hold anger any longer, he wants to see their blood on his sword. Suddenly the woman laughs.

"What about poor little Rogue? Would you rather have _this_ instead of_ her_?" Before Remy can say anything she continues. "Well I guess it's a good thing she's dying." The man holds his arm out and moves his fingers towards him. Remy looks to his right to where the man his holding his arm, that's when he sees her. Rogue is laying on a flat table like thing, she looks so weak. She looks died.

"WUT DID Y' DO T' 'ER!" Remy pulls his sword out and gets ready to attack them. But before he can attack the man, his body stops. "Wut?" Remy looks around, he has no idea why he can't move.

"Make up your mind. The baby or Rogue? And choose wisely, because the other will die." Remy and everyone else's eyes widen. "But if I was you, I'd choose the baby. Because choosing Rogue would be a waste, since she's already close to dying anyway." Remy feels a lump growing in his throat. His brother's first born, his nephew or Rogue? No, she's not just Rogue. She's..she's..._Anna Marie. _

"Huh?" Remy shook his head, Rogue couldn't be Anna. _Bu' wut 'bout yer eyes? Et if no' taht, tehn wut 'bout how much y'._ But before Remy's subconscious could finish, Remy's attentaion was taken away by the blue lady.

"So what is your decision?" Remy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone else.

"He chooses both!" Everyone turns to see Lorna and Wanda, both holding their swords and ready to fight.

"Wanda, Lorna, what is the meaning of this?" But they didn't answer him, they ran to John and Alex. "I'm your father!" The girls looked away. "At least I still have my son, so Pietro kill her." Pietro looked at Rogue.

"Pietro NO!" Pietro turned to see Laura running towards him, her arms out stretched.

"Laura." She wraps her arms around his torso as she buries her head into his chest.

"Pietro, you're not a killer. Please don't kill Rogue, I beg you." His eyes fill with tears.

"Pietro, do what I say." He turns to his father and bites on his lower lip. "Kill Rogue, or I'll do it myself, along with the one in your arms." Pietro tightens his hold on Laura as he takes his father's threat seriously.

"..no..."

"No? Pietro you do what I say, I'm your father."

"Maybe, but the answer is still no." Pietro moves Laura behind him as he's worried of what his father will do.

"Magus, do you want me"

"No Raven" Magus once again rose his arm and suddenly a sword flies into his hand. "I'll do it." Magus raises his sword above Rogue's body as everyone, but Raven, looked in fear.

**_On teh day of teh new moon, in teh month of rain, wehn teh yellow star glows brightly in teh darken sky. Teh one deemed worthy will take a stand and tehn teh one wish their heart holds dearly will be granted. But if tehy do no' tehn teh world will be engulfed by teh darkness of teh eminent evil. _**'_Taht again? Wut does it mean?' _Remy remembers hearing this last night when Rogue sat by him at dinner. He wanted so much to talk to her before he and Henri had to talk to John, but with this repeating in his head, he couldn't concentrate. Instead of thinking about it more, Remy jumped at Magus so he can save Rogue.

"Stay away from 'er _homme." _Remy blocks Magus' attack with his sword, but Magus is too strong and pushes Remy to the ground away from Rogue. Remy and Magus exchange glances at one another as Remy looks at his sword. He dives for it but Magus uses his power and the sword flies to him. So now he has his sword and Remy's in his hands.

"Magus hurry up and kill the stupid prince, it's almost time!" cries Raven as she looks up into the sky through the window on the ceiling. The new moon has come and the sky grows darker by the second, soon Venus will appear and the prophecy will begin.

"Don't worry Raven, I know very well what I'm doing." And with that, he dropped the swords and removed a dagger from his back pocket. "Say goodbye Prince Remy." Magus threw the dagger right for Remy's heart. Remy closed his eyes, once again the feeling in his legs is gone and he can't move.

"Ahh!" In an instant Remy's eyes flew up and in his horror Rogue falls to the ground. Magus is too in shock, he didn't expect Rogue to jump up and save him. Since Magus isn't concentrating on controlling Remy's legs, Remy drops to the ground and cradles Rogue's bloody body. He didn't notice before that she has slash makes all over her stomach, arms and dried blood on her legs. Her hair is soaked with her blood and her face holds barely any color to it. Remy holds Rogue's body against his as he pulls out the dagger from her back.

"Ah'm soo sorry _mon chere _AnnaMarie. Please, don' leave moi again!" Remy lays his hand behind her head as he cries into the croak of neck. "_Je t'aime_."

"We're too late." sighs Raven as Venus is in sight and glowing. "Our master will be very...ahh!" Raven grabs her head in pain, as does Magus. Wanda takes Nicolas out of Raven's arms and goes back to John.

Remy watches as they are in pain, but he doesn't bother to help them. But when he turns back to Anna, she's glowing yellow.

"Anna, cher ya 'ave ta go back." Rogue is hugging her mother as they lay on the grass outside their old castle.

"But mama, Ah don' want ta leave ya. Ah love ya momma." Priscilla looks down at Anna and smiles, she loves her too much to let her die just so they can be together.

"Ah know _bebe_ and taht's why Ah want ya ta go back. Besides, waht 'bout Remy?" Rogue's eyes widen.

"REMY!" Rogue jumps up as she remembers she jumped in front of that dagger so she could protect him. "Oh mama, is he okay? Waht if he's not? Oh Ah'll nevah forgive mehself."

"Anna he's finha, but he wants ya back with him." Rogue looks at her mother as if she's crazy. "Ya came 'ere before he told ya how he felt of ya." Rogue was worried for a second, but than she saw her mother smiling. "Go ta him Anna, he needs ya just as much as ya need him."

"Goodbye momma." cried Rogue as she hugged her mother one last time.

"Goodbye my _bebe_."

Rogue awakes in Remy's arms and within seconds her lips capture his. "Hey princey. Did ya miss meh?" After realization hit him, he smirked and gave her a long passionate kiss. "So is taht a _oui_ or a no?" She giggled happily as Remy looks down at her.

"Taht's an _oui et_ whether y' like it or no' Ah'm no' lettin' y' go again." Remy got up with Rogue in his arms, holding her against his strong chest.

"Ah wouldn't want it any other way sugah." Remy noticed the new pet name and couldn't help himself.

"Sugah?" Rogue shrugged "Remy like it."

"Ya two okay?" Remy and Rogue look to se Logan standing by them.

"Hey _oncle_ Logan." Both Logan and Remy gaped at Rogue as if she was crazy.

"Wut did y' say _cherie_? Wut 'bout yer memory?"

"Ah 'ave meh memory back." she answered "So _oncle_, where is meh father? Please tell me he didn' forget 'bout little old meh." Logan looked at Rogue as she stuck her lower lip out and pouted at him.

"It is ya Anna, yer alive." Logan smiled "Come on ya two, lets get back to the castle." As Logan walked away he whipped a little tear away from his eye.

When they arrived back at the castle Mercy ran to Remy, who is holding Nicolas, and hugged him. "Thanks Remy!" she cried kissing her little baby lovingly "Oh Rogue, yer okay!" she hugged Rogue tightly

"Actually Mercy, Rogue is actually Princess Anna Marie D'ancanto. _Et_ Remy asked 'er t' merry him _et_ of course she said _oui_. " Jean Luc and everyone's mouths dropped as Tante Mattie cheered triumphantly.

"So Jean Luc, do y' remember taht _petite_ wager we made, oh, eleven years ago?" _Tante_ Mattie whispered to Jean Luc as he looks around aimlessly.

"Come on _femmes_, lets go _et_ plan for Anna's big day." Mercy dragged Anna into the castle as Laura, Lorna, Jean, Mattie, Ororo and Wanda followed.

"So waht happened Logan?" asked Jean Luc as he watches the girls run into his castle and sees Magus and Raven unconscious on some horses.

"Well Anna got her memory back, de kids are _bon_, don't know 'bout dose two_ et_ as y' heard Remy asked Anna t' merry him on de way 'ere." Jean Luc and everyone nodded as they too headed into the castle.

**Woah, how was it? The last chapter should be up in a day or so.** **Don't for get to review everyone.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the last chapter of An Unbreakable Bond.**

Once everyone got bandaged up Anna finally asked Logan where her father is so he can be at her wedding, but sadly he informed her that her father can't make it. He told her that Owen is in the northern east, badly injured and taking care of some important business. He'll try and make it, but she shouldn't get her hopes up.

Since Mercy and all the women found out Anna and Remy are getting married they got all the plans ready. The flowers, the guests, the food and of course the dresses. Anna figured that since Mercy and the rest of the ladies were having so much fun, she let them plan her wedding, while she spent time with Remy.

Everyone realized that Raven and Magus were being controlled by someone, but they have yet to find out who. They're actually really good people, Raven has become like a mother to Anna and Magus has become a father to his children once again. Just in time to realize one of his little girls and his son are getting married.

To say Remy was excited about marring Anna would be an understatement. He practically begged her everyday to move the wedding up, but Mercy told him he had to wait. It wasn't the fact that Remy hadn't slept with anyone since he found Anna, well maybe a little, but more so that he wants her to be his and he to be hers.

The day has finally arrived, after six long months Prince Remy and Princess Anna are getting married. Rogue has gone back to her given name, since Rogue was only because she didn't know who she was and now that she does, she wants to be called Anna. Well that and because Remy won't stop calling her Anna.

Anna hasn't seen Remy since the night before last, something about superstitions and what not. Wanda, Lorna and Laura have told her how beautiful everything looks outside, the flowers are bloomed and all the guests have arrived. Even Remy waiting for her. Once more Anna smooths the invisible wrinkles out of her white dress. She remembers laughing at Laura on her wedding day five months ago, she freaked about every little thing.

"Come on Anna, you don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" Anna turns and looks at a smirking Wanda as she wears a light blue dress with long flowing sleeves. "Have I told you how much I hate this dress?"

"Yes sugah, but Ah didn' pick 'em Mercy and Jean did." Anna heads to the door and is about to walk out.

"Just wait until my wedding day." Anna glances at Wanda's sly smirk.

"Yep, in two more months." As they walk down the stairs Anna remembers Laura's wedding, it was very beautiful, Wanda's will be in two months, Jean's will be in three months and sadly Alex has yet to ask Lorna. Finally they reach the door to the outside and there stands Jean, Laura, Lorna and another figure. The girls are all wearing the same dress Wanda is wearing, while the figure has his back to Anna. But even if she can't see his face she can still see his dark brown hair with graying streaks in a white ribbon tied behind his head. His arms are resting behind his back, as if waiting for something or someone. The man is wearing a white long sleeve canvas shirt, black pants and matching boots.

"Oh Anna y' look _très beau." _Anna blushes from Jean's compliment and at all their stares.

"Tahnks sugah. So where's Logan? Isn' he gonna give meh away?" Anna asked Logan to give her away once he told her, her father couldn't make it and he happily agreed.

"Logan is outside waitin' so Ah'm gonna give y' away." Anna gasped in surprise as the man turns around and she comes face to face with her father. His dark green eyes are just as she remembers from when she was little. "Miss _moi _mon_ cher_?" Anna runs into her father's waiting arms and she can't help but cry as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"_Oui_ papa, Ah've _et_ so does momma." Owen nods as his baby girl whispers into his ear

"Well come on now, Ah sure Remy is waitin' for y'." Anna nods, tears still in her eyes as she takes her father's arm.

"Wait Anna, don't forget these." Lorna hands Anna her white roses.

"Tahnks sugah." Jean, Lorna, Laura and Wanda get in front of Anna and her father as the doors open to the outside. They all walk slowly and then finally it's Anna's turn to walk out of the LeBeau castle. Owen and her walk down the steps as the guest smile warmly at them. Anna hasn't taken notice of anyone around her since she found Remy. His white and gold long sleeve canvas shirt shows off his muscles as do his white trousers hug him tight. His golden crown has big pieces of rubies and alexandrite scattered all over it. The mere sight of him is taking Anna's breath away.

Just like Anna, Remy is feeling the same way. Her auburn locks are tied in a lose bun with some dangling out as her ivory bangs frame her porcelain face. His crimson on onyx eyes have yet to leave her emerald ones, with the exception of roaming over her body once. Her white dress hugs her in all the right places as it hangs from her smooth shoulders. Her sleeves cover up her silky skin, but soon they won't be. Around Anna's thin perfect neck is her mother's old emerald necklace, that hangs just below the neck line of her dress and on her beautiful head rests her family's golden crown with emeralds and diamonds scattered all over.

Once Anna reaches Remy, Owen kisses her cheek and sits by Logan and Ororo. Remy and Anna barely heard what the minister said with the exceptions of having to say 'Oui' and then finally kissing one another.

Once Remy and Anna broke apart Remy whispers huskily in her ear.

"_Je t'aime_ Anna."

"_Je t'aime_ _aussi_ Remy." And with that both Remy and Anna got into their white carriage and roadway, as they lived happily ever after.

**THE END** (for now)

**Sorry for the stupid chapter, I didn't know what else to do. But thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope you all liked it.**

Oh and the prophecy translation-

**On teh day of teh new moon, in teh month of rain, wehn teh yellow star glows brightly in teh darken sky. Teh one deemed worthy will take a stand and tehn teh one wish their heart holds dearly will be granted. But if tehy do no' tehn teh world will be engulfed by teh darkness of teh eminent evil.**

On the 27 of April when Venus glows brightly at midnight. Remy will tell Anna he loves her. Then his wish (bring Anna back to life) will happen. Then if Remy didn't tell Anna he loves her then she'll die and then a really bad guy will come and destroy the world.


End file.
